DIGIMON GT (Evens)
by Robster80
Summary: Digital Dragon and I are teaming up to bring you the sequel to his series "Digimon Z." These are the prologue and the Even numbered chapters.
1. Prologue

Digital Dragon and Robster80 present...  
  
DIGIMON GT:  
Prologue  
  
Hello, folks! This here is the sequel series to Digital Dragon's "Digimon Z." It's his brainchild, and I asked to come along for the ride, since I am also a DBZ and Digimon fan. This is set after Digimon Season 2 (02), and about two years before Dragon Ball GT. We'll be switching every chapter, so keep on your toes. Also, the time in the Z dimension will be faster than the one in Digimon dimension. -R80  
  
  
TK was glad when the last bell rang, ending school for the day. Now's my chance! He and Kari were in the same last class together without the other new Digi-Destined, especially Ken and Davis. Lately, Kari was usually hanging around either one of them or both and never with TK anymore.  
  
They can't get in my way this time, TK thought as he approached Kari. "Hey, Kari. Got a minute?"  
  
The girl smiled warmly at him. "Sure, TK. What's up?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you and I could study together for the big math test tomorrow?"  
  
Kari's smile faded. "I'm sorry, TK, but Ken and Davis are helping me study. I'm meeting them at Ken's. If you want, I could ask them if you could join us..."  
  
TK shook his head. "No," he said in a slight sad tone, hiding his disappointment. "That's okay. You know the old saying: 'Three's company and four's a crowd.'" With that, he quickly left the room.  
  
Kari was trying to figure out what he had said last, and tried to follow him. "TK, wait-!" she shouted, but he was gone from sight.  
  
"Kari?"  
  
The girl spun around to see Ken looking at her, with Davis right behind him. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Kari said, "Did you two see TK out here?"  
  
Davis frowned at this. Despite that Kari was hanging more with him, and sometimes Ken, Kari still worried about TK. "I didn't see him," he said through his grit teeth."  
  
"I did," Ken said. "But he took off in a hurry for some reason. Did he say something to you?"  
  
Kari was about to tell them what he had said just before he left, but decided not to. "No, it's nothing. Well, we might as well go study."  
  
Ken didn't believe Kari's denial. He had sensed that TK was becoming jealous since Kari wasn't spending time with him lately. I have myself to blame for that, the former Digimon Emperor thought. And Davis as well. It is obvious that he hates TK because he's so close to Kari. Maybe I should try to help TK and Kari get together... "Say, why don't we ask TK to join us for our study group?"  
  
Kari tried to smile, but she knew what TK's answer would be. "Good idea, Ken. Luckily, his home is on the way to yours."  
  
Now Davis was steamed. Just great! It's bad enough Ken'll be there because it's his place, but TC, too?!  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
TK sat on his bed, cursing his rotten luck. I should have told her I would, but then Davis and I might get into a fight. Dammit, why do Davis and Ken have to always get in the way?! Kari and I haven't had a moment together since we helped rebuild the Digital World. He then shifted his head to see his math book on his desk.  
  
"Might as well study," he said to the silence as he reached out and took his book. Suddenly, his mother came in without knocking. "Some friends are here," she said. "They want to know if you want to study with them for the test tomorrow."  
  
TK looked up at his mom. "First of all, please knock next time, mom? And second, I'd rather study by myself, but thanks anyway."  
  
Mrs. Takaishi gave a curious look at her son. "TK, are you sure? It's Kari."  
  
"I'm sure, mom. And please tell her that I'm sorry I bothered her." With that, TK resumed his studying as his mom sighed and left. After five minutes, he sighed heavily, closed his book, and put it back on his desk. His eyes then caught a glimpse of an old picture from years ago. It was from after he and the other original Digi-Destined left the Digital World and ended up in an all-new dimension.  
  
TK remembered it well. They had met a boy named Gohan, who was a powerful fighter due to the fact that he was half-Saiyan. The Saiyans, as TK had learned, were a race of fierce fighters that once spread terror across the universe until they were all wiped out save for a handful, including Gohan's dad, Goku. Goku had made many enemies, including an evil scientist named Dr. Gero, who had built several Androids to kill Goku.  
  
Sadly, Goku had indeed died at the hands of an Android named Cell, but Gohan had destroyed Cell and avenged his father's death. Dr. Gero was dead, too, but one of his computers had made more Androids, and the kids had to help Gohan destroy them. In the end, the kids were sent back home with items called Dragon Balls, which summoned a giant dragon that granted two wishes.  
  
TK stared at the photo. He was standing between Kari and Gohan. "How are you doing, Gohan?" he said to the picture. "I wonder if you're going through the same problems I am? Doubt it, though. You must have girls flocking at your feet since you're a great fighter."  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
13-year-old Pan was up in the attic, looking through countless boxes that her father kept. "Nothing but junk," she muttered as she opened another box. Her eye then caught something. It was an old photo of her dad and some of the other fighters, plus some other little kids. Her father was wearing a dogi that resembled her old one when she was five.  
  
"What's that you have there?"  
  
Pan whirled around to see her father at the attic steps, smiling at her. "Just an old photo, dad," she said, holding it out to him. "I think you're in it."  
  
Gohan took the photo and examined it carefully. He smiled at the memories. "Yes," he said. "It is me, back when I was eleven. I haven't seen this picture in a very long time."  
  
"Who are the other kids in there, dad?"  
  
"Those eight were a group called the Digi-Destined. They each had a special monster friend called Digimon, who were able to change into bigger, stronger versions of themselves. They helped me and the other Z Fighters defeat several evil Androids back then."  
  
Pan was somewhat interested. "What happened to them?"  
  
Gohan sighed. "They were sent home using the Dragon Balls. You see, they came from another dimension, and had accidentally got stuck in ours. So, we helped them get home. I haven't seen them since they left years ago. I think their names were..." he pointed to each kid as he spoke their names. "Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Kari, and TK."  
  
Pan looked at the small boy standing next to her young father. "TK? That's a cool name..."  
  
Gohan stared at the picture. I wonder how those guys are getting along in their own world?  
  
  
  
Only the beginning...  
  
Well, that's enough from me for now. DD will take over for part 1. Later, and please review! 


	2. Part 2

Digimon GT Part 2  
  
You're welcome, Digital Dragon.  
  
Well, here's the current 411: TK want to be with Kari, but she's hanging with Ken and Davis, which makes him depressed. He then remembers their adventure in the Dragonball-verse, but then the 02 kids get an e-mail that familiar foes have returned to the Digital World, have kidnapped the original Digi-Destined (minus TK and Kari), and stolen the original's Digivices.  
  
TK and the others try to go to help, but end up back in the Dragonball-verse many years later. They find Gohan a married adult with a teenage daughter Pan, who has taken a shining to TK, and now Kari's jealous. What's worse is that the Digiport is currently closed, so how can the 02 kids save Tai and the others?  
  
  
Piccolo burst into the Capsule Corp. building and walked quickly to the lab. He found Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks and walked over to them.  
  
Both Vegeta and Bulma frowned. They still didn't like the Namek all that much. "What do you want?' they asked at the same time in the same tone.  
  
Trunks, however, was more trusting of Piccolo. "What's wrong, Piccolo?"  
  
Piccolo looked at the half-Saiyan and pulled out a Dragon Ball from his cape. It was the six star Ball. "I need you to try to locate the other Balls," he said calmly. "I can't seem to locate them."  
  
Trunks nodded and pulled out the Dragon Radar. His parents were now concerned about this. If the Balls were involved, then something big was usually up. Trunks activated the radar and clicked the button several times. "That's weird," he said. "I'm only getting the one you have. Mom, is the worldwide radar up yet?"  
  
Bulma pulled out a capsule and tossed it. With a loud "Pop," it turned into a larger, computerized version of her old radar. She pressed some buttons and turned a few knobs, but the result was the same. "And I just debugged this thing, too," she exclaimed.  
  
Piccolo frowned. "As I feared, someone or something has taken the other Balls from the planet, or even this dimension. We'd better get all the Z Warriors together here and fast. I'll go get Goku and Ubuu. Trunks, you get Goten and Gohan. Bulma, call Yamcha, Krillin, and 18." The Namek then turned to Vegeta and gave him the Ball. "Don't. Lose. This!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Puppetmon cursed his rotten luck as he returned to the lair he and three other evil Digimon were using to hold the six captured Digi-Destined. How am I gonna explain this? he thought as he joined Devimon, Piedmon, and Myostimon in the dungeons. They evil Digimon were checking on their captives: Tai, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Matt, and Izzy. Piedmon noticed the little Digimon's entrance.  
  
"Ah," he said. "So glad you could join us so quickly! Did you find the right dimension?"  
  
Puppetmon put down the bag he was carrying. "Yeah, I found the Dragonball-verse easily."  
  
"Excellent!" Myotismon exclaimed. "Now we can begin our plans to exact our revenge! And this time, not even the Digi-Destined can stop us!"  
  
Puppetmon began to sweat. "Uh, here's where we hit a gray area, or two..."  
  
Devimon and the others glared at him. "Say what? Where are the Balls?"  
  
"Well, uh, I only found six of them before I was sucked back here..."  
  
Devimon frowned. "Six is close enough. So, hand them over!"  
  
"That's the second problem. When I got back here, I noticed something." He held up the bag and pulled out one Dragon Ball with seven stars on it. He also pointed to the bottom of the bag as he said, "The bag you gave me had a hole in it. I lost the other five on the way back, and I don't know which dimensions they each fell into."  
  
Piedmon angrily grabbed the Ball, then picked up the shorter Digimon and threw him across the dungeon into a wall. "You incompetent little fool! You should have checked the bag before you left, and now all we have is this one Dragon Ball."  
  
Tai breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "That should give Kari and the others some time," he whispered. "To find a way to contact Gohan and get them all here."  
  
Myotismon then said, "We're wasting time. Let's go to the temple, and then find a way to retrieve the other six Balls. And then send someone more reliable!" He said that last part while glaring at Puppetmon, who was picking himself off the floor. "Grab the kids and let's go!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Ken was amazed as Gohan showed him the wondrous technologies in his home, but he couldn't concentrate. He was worried about the current situation between Kari and TK, especially since Pan's flirting had increased the problems. He excused himself and found Kari sitting by herself outside the house. She was looking up at the balcony where TK and Pan were talking.  
  
Ken sat down beside her and said, "Now you know how TK felt." Kari looked at him as he continued. "I could sense that he was jealous of me and Davis because you would hang around us more and not him. Yet he said nothing because he didn't want to jeopardize your friendship any further."  
  
Kari looked at her hands and nodded. She had been neglecting TK to help Ken deal with himself, and Davis kept bugging her to date him. She only did it so he would stop, but that had only made things worse. Before they tried to go help Tai and the others, Davis had sneaked her hand into his just as they entered the computer room.  
  
Now TK seemed to enjoy Pan's company instead of Kari's, at least from her point of view. "What am I going to do, Ken?"  
  
"Tell him how you really feel. I know he really cares for you, and more than a best friend."  
  
This brought back a memory to Kari. She had been having nightmares of Digimon pulling her into the Digital World against her will. She had told TK about her dreams and she remembered he said that he cared for her. And when I was taken, she thought. I called out to him and he saved me. Then I said I cared for him, too.  
  
Suddenly, Kari stood up. "Thanks, Ken. I think I know what to do now. But, could you distract Davis for me?"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"What's wrong, cutie?"  
  
TK looked back to see Pan walking out to join him on the balcony. He gave her a half smile. "It's... it's nothing." Then, he felt her hand on his shoulder, and met her smiling face.  
  
"You can tell me," she said. "I won't say anything at all to anyone."  
  
TK returned his gaze to the stars. "Well, I'm worried about my brother Matt. He's one of my friends who've been captured."  
  
"I see. Well, don't worry. My dad and I will do all we can to help. So, you dating one of the two girls with you?"  
  
TK cast his eyes down to the ground now, unaware of Ken and Kari observing him and Pan. "No. We're just friends to each other." Like there ever was a chance Kari and I would be dating.  
  
Pan moved a little close to him. "Got a girl back home, or someone you really like?" It was then she noticed TK was about to cry. Smooth, Pan! Real smooth! "I'm sorry. Forget I asked."  
  
TK looked at her. "No, it's okay. To be honest, there is someone special to me... but she's got two other guys."  
  
"How do you know that, TK?" Patamon asked as he flew up. "You didn't tell-."  
  
"Look, Patamon, you saw them hold hands right along with me. I don't wanna talk about it anymore. I lost, that's it."  
  
Pan was about to say something when she felt a familiar power heading towards the house. Suddenly, she smiled as a purple-haired figure came into view. "It's Trunks!"  
  
Sure enough, Trunks flew onto the balcony, but then stared at TK and Patamon. "Who's your boyfriend, Pan?" he asked. "And you, why do you look so familiar?"  
  
Patamon beamed. "Because, Trunks, you met me and my friends when you were still a baby. I helped you learn to walk, too."  
  
Trunks blinked, then said, "Well, that's not important right now. Pan, I need to talk to your father. Something big has come up."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Vegeta looked as Gohan, Pan, and the new Digi-Destined and their Digimon entered the lab. "What's with them?" he asked, still holding the Dragon Ball. "This is an important situation, not a stupid school field trip."  
  
Kari said, "Nice to see you again, too, Vegeta. Still friendly as ever, I see."  
  
Vegeta spotted Gatomon and Patamon, then looked at Kari and TK. "Oh, it's you two again, and your little monsters. And I see that you have four new friends with you, too. What, did the other six grow tired of babysitting you two?"  
  
"For your information," Gohan said, stepping up and removing his glasses. "The other six Digi-Destined were captured. TK, Kari, and their friends were trying to go rescue them, and got sent here by mistake."  
  
"Hello, Gohan!"  
  
Everyone looked to see Goku enter, along with the rest of the Z Warriors. Gohan smiled at his father and Pan rushed up to him. "Hey, Grandpa!"  
  
Goku caught Pan in a fierce hug, then noticed the other kids. "Hey, TK, Kari! It's been a while."  
  
TK blinked. "How do you know us? We've never met."  
  
"I looked in on Gohan and the others from time to time while I was in the afterlife. I watched your battle with Cellza and the other Androids."  
  
Once introductions were made, Piccolo called the meeting to order. "Listen up, guys, because I'm only going to say this once: someone or something has stolen the other six Dragon Balls from this dimension."  
  
There were multiple gasps from everyone. Davis and the others were not well informed of the Dragon Balls, but enough to know that they were very dangerous in the wrong hands. Bulma then took center stage. "After the original eight Digi-Destined went home, I built a machine that could monitor dimensional tears in our world, such as the Digi-port. According to my data, there were two tears opened with six hours in between each opening and one opened a half-hour ago, which brought TK and the others here."  
  
Kari looked over at TK, who was standing next to Pan. When she saw Pan sneak her hand into TK's she was furious at the black-haired girl, Davis, and herself. Suddenly feeling her hand in someone else's, she looked and saw that it was Davis. She angrily freed her hand and crossed her arms as Gohan then spoke up. "TK and Kari explained that they were on their way to save the other six original Digi-Destined when a different portal opened and then they appeared from my computer at work. I think that this is all somehow connected."  
  
Vegeta sniffed at this. "Are you saying that more evil Digimon have not only kidnapped the other six original kids, but have somehow found a way to our world and are planning to use the Dragon Balls for their own purposes?"  
  
Davis clenched his D-3. "Let's check to see if the Digi-port's open."  
  
Bulma and Ken brought up the file and the Digi-port appeared on the screen. Suddenly, the Dragon Ball that Vegeta was holding began to glow.  
  
Goku said, "That must be where the other 6 balls are! I say we check it out. Everyone going who isn't a Digi-Destined grab a hold of one."  
  
Kari fumed as Pan held onto TK, but Goku's hand on her shoulder snapped her to attention. Trunks grabbed Ken while Goten, Vegeta, and Gohan did the same to the others. Davis held his D-3 to the screen. "Digi-port open!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Puppetmon mumbled as he dragged along last of the small caravan heading to a dark temple up ahead. "It ain't fair," he quietly complained. "Just 'cause I'm the smallest of the group don't mean I have to get picked on or tossed around like a rag doll! If these guys weren't my friends, I'd quit this outfit."  
  
Suddenly, Piedmon stopped when he heard a buzzing sound. Pulling out one of the stolen Digivices, he exclaimed, "Looks like the extras have decided to join the party. Puppetmon, go and stall them!"  
  
Puppetmon shouted, "What are you, nuts?! Why me?"  
  
Devimon said, "Because you're a Mega, much as I hate to admit it. And besides, their Digimon can't reach Mega level. They'll be no match for you. Now get going and no more back talk!" With that, he picked up the small Digimon and tossed him away.  
  
Myotismon looked at Piedmon. "Why do we need that little failure, anyway?"  
  
"We don't. That's why I sent him on that fool's errand so he can get killed. TK and Kari will come to us, don't worry. And when they do, we shall be ready for them. One Dragon Ball is enough for our plan, because we can use the Digivices to find the others." He then looked at the Digivice again. "Also, the brats have the seventh one with them. So kind of them to deliver it to us, don't you think?"  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
What are Piedmon and the others planning? Can TK and the others save their friends with the help of the Z Warriors? Only Digital Dragon knows, so take it away, partner!  



	3. Part 4

Digital Dragon and Robster80 present...  
  
DIGIMON GT:  
Part 4  
  
  
Previously: The 02 kids and their Digimon, Pan, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, Goten, and Goku went to the Digital World to rescue Tai and the others from a group of evil Digimon. They encountered Puppetmon, who was easily killed by Vegeta, then found themselves in front of a dark temple. The Digimon explained that it was the resting place of an Ultra Digimon named Novamon, who was very powerful and very evil. However, they had arrived too late as Novamon was resurrected using one Dragon Ball and the six stolen Digivices belonging to the captive Digi-Destined...  
  
  
Everyone looked in awe as a human-looking Digimon with fiery red hair appeared before them, replacing the stolen Dragon Ball used to bring him forth. Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, and Wormmon shook with fear at the sight of him.  
  
Vegeta smiled a bit. "That's the Ultra Digimon that everyone is so afraid of?! Ha! I can read his power level, and he's only at the same level as Frieza was."  
  
Goku shot him a quick glare. "Appearances can be deceiving, Vegeta. Don't forget about Cell and Majin Boo."  
  
Novamon looked around at everyone. "Who was it that restored me to life?"  
  
Piedmon stood up. "It was I and my associates. We want you to destroy these brats for us!"  
  
Novamon looked at the kids, then back at Piedmon, Devimon, and Myotismon as if they were crazy. "Children? You resurrect me and expect me to waste my energy on children?! You could have done it yourselves!"  
  
Gohan quickly whispered to Patamon, "I thought you said he was defeated by Digi-Destined."  
  
"He was," Patamon whispered back. "But his memory must not have come back to him fully, yet."  
  
Devimon shouted in anger, "These are no ordinary children, you fool! These are the Digi-Destined!"  
  
"We've fought them before and lost," Myotismon added. "That's why we brought you back!"  
  
Growing annoyed by the insults, Novamon fired two red beams at Devimon, and Myotismon, killing them instantly. "That's for calling me a fool-. Wait! Did they say that these kids were Digi-Destined?!"  
  
Everyone but Piedmon and Vegeta paled. Novamon had regained his memory, and he was mad. "Get ready to fight, gang," Davis said as he whipped out his mini-terminal and brought up the golden Digi-Egg of Miracles on the screen. "GOLDEN ARMOR ENERGIZE!"  
  
The other kids except for Ken also got out their terminals and chose their Digi-Eggs. "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"  
  
"Hawkmon Armor-Digivolve to... Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!"  
  
"Armadillomon Armor-Digivole to... Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!"  
  
"Gatomon Armor-Digivolve to... Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"  
  
"Pattamon Armor-Digivolve to... Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"  
  
"Veemon Golden Armor-Digivolve to... Magnamon, the Warrior of Miracles!"  
  
"Wormmon Digivolve to... Stingmon!"  
  
Then everyone else, minus Pan, powered up to Super Saiyan level. "We'll take it from here," Vegeta said, sounding cocky. "You shouldn't have wasted your time Digivolving your pets."  
  
TK said, "Vegeta, listen! We never met this Frieza guy you mentioned, but I'm dead sure Novamon has to be more powerful than him."  
  
Pan placed her arm around him and said, "Relax, TK! This guy'll be dead in less than a minute after my dad and grandpa get through with him."  
  
Piedmon faced Novamon again. "Just ignore those simpletons and kill the kids before-! What?!?! Wait, no-!" He never finished as Novamon slew him as he did the other two. The Ultra then motioned the Super Saiyans to come at him. "I need a good warm up since I've been inactive for so very long. Amuse me."  
  
Vegeta was only happy to oblige as he launched himself at Novamon and threw a punch. The Digimon easily caught the fist in his hand, and Vegeta then began to scream as if his hand were being crushed, which everyone thought was happening. He then got tossed aside as Novamon said, "Next?"  
  
Goku whispered to Gohan, "Stall him while I power up to level 3." Gohan charged at Novamon, as Vegeta shouted, "NO! KEEP BACK!" But Gohan ignored him and began his attack only to meet a similar defeat like Vegeta's.  
  
The Digi-Destined watched Goku as he began powering up. They saw his hair continue to grow until it reached down to the ground behind him. It was all new to them, especially to TK and Kari, whom had seen a Super Saiyan at level one. Super Saiyan 3 Goku glared at Novamon. "You defeated my son and Vegeta. Now let's see how you stand up to me!" He the put his wrists together and pulled back his arms to his right side, palms open. "KA-ME-HA-ME..."  
  
Novamon studied the move carefully, even when Goku pushed his open hands forward and shouted "HA!!!!!!" A large blue energy beam shot out from his hands towards the Digimon, but it barely affected him. In truth, it never connected with him. "Nice move. Now, let me show you mine." He then copied Goku's movement and said, "NOVA KA-ME-HA-ME..."  
  
Goku's eyes widened in horror at the rising power he felt. He quickly shouted, "EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY, NOW!!!" Trunks and the others obeyed just before Novamon shouted, "HA!!!!" and fired his attack at Goku. The Saiyan tried to block with a power beam of his own, but it wasn't working.  
  
Magnamon said, "Help him, quick! MAGNA BEAM!"  
  
"CAT'S EYE BEAM!"  
  
"GOLD RUSH!"  
  
"STAR SHOWER!"  
  
Goten and Trunks fired their Kamehamehas and Pan fired her beam attack, which helped to slow the Nova Kamehameha enough for Goku to escape its path. Novamon then grabbed him, and that was when everyone realized why Vegeta and Gohan were screaming in pain from him.   
  
The Ultra Digimon was emitting tremendously high heat from his very being. The kids were sweating terribly from the exposure, as if they were now in a very hot steam room. The heat was too much for the Digimon, and they returned to their Rookie forms helplessly. Magnamon tried to punch Novamon, but he changed back to Veemon as the punch connected and badly burned his knuckles.  
  
Novamon looked at the remaining team and said, "This was a terrible warm up, just terrible! I'll keep these three and the other six Digi-Destined here at the temple while I go out and really warm myself up. As for the rest of you, I'll give you all just three hours to prepare yourselves before we fight for real. I suggest you use that time to figure out how to make your Digimon reach higher levels, perhaps even to Mega level." He then raised his free arm and a huge gust of wind blew Trunks, Pan, Goten, and the six Digi-Destined out of the temple and the Digital World altogether.  
  
Matt and Tai screamed out to their younger siblings as the other original Digi-Destined called out as well. Novamon's shout, however, was louder, and he drowned them out. "REMEMBER, YOU HAVE THREE HOURS!"  
  
Izzy fumed. This is not good! The only Digimon that we know are capable of reaching the Mega level are Agumon and Gabumon. Of course, TK and Kari once mentioned that Patamon and Gatomon reached their Mega forms, but that was only once when they fought a virus-controlled Kerpymon. Unless someone figures out something and fast, we're all doomed!  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Bulma and Piccolo were shocked when everyone but Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan returned form the computer screen. "What happened?!" they said together.  
  
Trunks was the first to get up. "To put it bluntly, we got our butts kicked out of the Digital World, and Dad and the others got captured."  
  
Kari sat up to see Pan hovering over TK, repeatedly asking if he was hurt anywhere. She fumed even when Davis helped her up, since he was touching her bottom. She slapped him and said harshly, "Hands off, Davis!"  
  
TK saw this and began to wonder if Kari wasn't really dating Davis when someone shouted, "OH SHIT!!"  
  
Everyone looked at Trunks, who was searching his pockets. Bulma crossed her arms. "I don't appreciate that kind of language from you, young man!"  
  
Trunks looked at her and exclaimed, "Mom, this is serious! I LOST THE DRAGON BALL!!"  
  
Eyes widened and jaws dropped. Piccolo stepped forward. "YOU lost it?! I gave the Ball to Vegeta-."  
  
"Which he gave to me, and I had it in my pocket. It must have fallen out of it when we were sent back here across the dimensional field."  
  
Kari stomped the floor once. Nothing's going right today! Tai and the others get kidnapped, we end up back here in the world of Dragon Balls, that floozy Pan is flirting with TK, an all-powerful Digimon gets resurrected, and now we're missing all the Dragon Balls with one as part of Novamon, one lost in another dimension, and the other five who-knows-where!  
  
Ken checked his watch. "We have two hours and fifty-nine minutes left before Novamon challenges us again after he's warmed up. Our only chance is to get our Digimon to reach their Mega forms and overpower that living heat rod. TK, Kari, didn't your Digimon do that once?"  
  
TK rubbed his chin. "Yes, they did back when we met Willis. I think their names were Seraphimon and Magnadramon... but that was a while ago. Patamon, Gatomon, you two willing to try that again?"  
  
The two Digimon nodded. "We're ready!"  
  
"I'll help you," Pan said, but Kari replied coldly "WE'RE the Digi-Destined, we'll work on it, thank you very much!"  
  
Pan was about to tell Kari to shut up when Goten snapped his fingers. "I know! I can't believe Trunks and I forgot all about it!"  
  
Trunks seemed to catch on quickly, but everyone lese did not. "What's that?" Cody asked.  
  
Trunks and Goten smiled brightly. "THE FUSION!"  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Notes: Digital Dragon takes the reigns once again as the gang prepares for the battle with Novamon. Also, it has come to our attention that some people are not happy about Pan's out-of-characterness in this series. Please remember, folks, that this is set TWO YEARS PRIOR TO (that means before) "Dragon Ball GT," so Pan still has time to change to her true character before then. Also, the true purpose of writing fanfiction is to HAVE FUN WITH CHARACTERS YOU LOVE AND/OR HATE!  
  
Well, that's all for now. Take it away, DD! -R80  



	4. Part 6

Digital Dragon and Robster80 present...  
  
DIGIMON GT: Part 6  
  
  
Previously: The kids, Trunks, Goten, and Pan had only 3 hours to train for the rematch against Novamon, who had taken the six original Digi-Destined, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta hostage. Willis showed up with his twin Digimon Terriermon and Lopmon, and he agreed to help. Bulma provided the kids and the partial-Saiyans with Saiyan armor to stand against Novamon's heat. Piccolo agreed to come along to help, and they returned to the Digital World after the three hours were up. All this time, Kari's jealousy of Pan's flirting wit TK was beginning to take its toll...  
  
  
  
Everyone was confused. They had arrived at where Novamon's temple was in the Digital World, but now only a crater remained where the temple once was. Ken grimaced. "His temple must be able to fly like my old fortress was back when I was the Digimon Emperor. We'll have to find him now."  
  
"That should not be too hard," Piccolo said, looking towards the south where a trail of smoke was rising. "We just follow the path of destruction he made."  
  
Veemon said, "No problem! Patamon, Gatomon, Hawkmon, and myself will just Armor-Digivole into our flying and running forms and we'll chase him down that way-."  
  
"Better not," Kari said. "We'll need all of our strength for the fight, so we should save it and walk."  
  
Pan took TK's arm and said, "C'mon, TK! They can walk, but we'll fly after him!" She was about to take off when Kari roughly grasped her arm and shook it until TK's arm came off. Pan glared at her. "What's your problem?"  
  
Kari gave a death glare right back. "You can go off and get killed for all I care, but I refuse to let you get TK killed along with you!"  
  
"Like you could protect him any better! You can't fly or fight without your little kitty. In fact, from what I've seen you're practically useless and weak-." She was cut off as Kari slapped her hard across the face. "I've had enough of you, little miss 'I-have-Saiyan-blood-so -I'm-tough!' I didn't see you lift a finger to save your father and grandfather, so shut it!"  
  
This only infuriated Pan, and made her lunge at Kari, knocking them to the ground. TK was shocked as they rolled on the ground, screaming at and struggling with each other. "Stop it, you two!" he cried, as did several of the others, but they wouldn't stop. Veemon, Terriermon, and Lopmon were chanting, "Catfight! Catfight! Catfight!"  
  
Finally, TK picked them up by the arms and forced them apart. He placed himself in the middle of them as the two girls tried to get at each other. Trunks and Goten rushed over and drug Pan away as TK tried to hold Kari back, who was screaming to get at her rival. Not realizing what he was doing, he slapped her, which made her stop dead in her tracks.  
  
Kari held her reddening cheek and stared in total shock at TK. Her brown eyes locked with his blue, revealing to him her horror at what he had done to her. He then realized what he had done. "Kari," he began. "I..."  
  
Kari felt everyone watching her. Tears building in her eyes, she quickly turned and ran off into the forest. She never heard TK softly whisper, "I didn't mean to..." Gatomon dashed after her, calling her name.  
  
TK stared at his hand, the one he had used to slap Kari, as if it were a bloody weapon he had used to kill someone. In a sense to him, it was exactly that. "What have I done?"  
  
Pan relaxed a little after Kari had gone off and she was released. "That witch was lucky I didn't power up! Otherwise, I'd have broken her in two."  
  
This made TK mad. He turned to her and said, "Don't you ever talk that way about her! Ever! She was only thinking of my safety." Knowing what he had to do, he rushed off the way Kari and Gatomon had gone, Patamon following him closely. Davis was about to go after him to pound him and then go find Kari, but Ken firmly grabbed his shoulder and shook his head violently. "They have to settle their differences by themselves," he stated. "And there's been enough fighting amongst ourselves already."  
  
Piccolo walked over to Pan and said, "You may not know it, but Kari did you a favor. If you flew, or powered up at all, Novamon may have discovered us here. We have the advantage of surprise on our side, but now that advantage may be gone because of your catfight. You also would have endangered TK just as Kari predicted. Your father would NOT be proud of you for that."  
  
He then addressed the others. "We'll wait for TK and Kari to return. Then, we will go after Novamon. I only hope he won't notice us for a long time."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Novamon stood at the entrance to his temple, surveying the now decimated town of Little Edo, which was the home of countless Gekomon, Otamamon, Floramon, and Mushroommon as well as the great Shogun-Gekomon. He had slain them all, not letting anyone get away, without a care. He grinned at his work.  
  
"My, my," he said as he walked back into the temple to gloat at his captives. "That was very good. They all put up quite a resistance after I mentioned I had taken their precious 'Princess Mimi,' and that Shogun-Gekomon was quite the fighter. A pity they still didn't last very long."  
  
Mimi burst into tears at this. She blamed herself for the deaths of the Gekomon and Otamamon. They were loyal to her just as they were to their Shogun, and that had cost them their lives. Matt placed his arm around her and pulled her close, whispering soothing words to her. Joe handed him a handkerchief, which he then gave to Mimi to dry her eyes.  
  
Goku and Gohan were enraged. Novamon, to them, was just as ruthless as Frieza had been in life. They remembered how he coldly wiped out everyone on planet Namek, even his own troops for the slightest sign of disrespect. Vegeta was also angry, remembering how his people were killed off by Frieza though they had been loyal to the tyrant for countless years.  
  
Novamon glanced at them. "Enjoying my hospitality, gentlemen? Or is it my means of entertainment that catch your interests so?" He then burst into laughter for a moment until his eyes fell on a cauldron filed with mystic water. It showed him several people and Digimon standing where his temple once was three hours prior. This made him smile wickedly.  
  
"Ah, the three hours are up already. My, how time flies when one is having so much fun! Well, I do hope they are ready. I know I am." Then, the entire temple began to shake a little as it began to turn around and head towards its former location. Since all the villages and inhabited areas were now cleansed, it would only be several minutes before it reached its destination.  
  
Gohan suddenly felt four familiar energy signatures to the North. He recognized them as Pan, Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo. I hope they and the newer Digi-Destined are ready! he thought. Because there won't be any more chances from this moment on. It's either all or nothing.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari had finally stopped running and sat down on a log, burying her tear-stained face in her hands as she continued to cry. He hates me, she repeatedly thought as she recalled TK slapping her just a minute or two ago. The handprint was still on her left cheek, almost like a scar. He hates me, and I can't blame him! I never made enough time with him, not even in school! I never tried hard enough to avoid Davis, or spend too much time trying to help Ken with his problems. And now, I just attacked his new girlfriend! He hates me!  
  
Kari was so absorbed in her thoughts and her hard sobs that she didn't notice Gatomon rubbing against her legs. The cat Digimon was trying to cheer her up, but it was no use. How could this have happened? Patamon and I were sure that TK and Kari really loved each other more than as friends. If only Davis and that Pan hadn't gotten in the way! Maybe then-.  
  
"Psst!"  
  
Gatomon turned to see Patamon hiding behind a tree, motioning her to come to him. She saw TK standing behind him, looking at Kari with hurt eyes. Figuring out what they were going to do, Gatomon slowly and quietly walked away from Kari and over to Patamon. She watched as the little orange Digimon looked at his partner and whisper, "Talk to her, TK. We'll be right behind this tree if you need us."  
  
Gatomon then watched as TK nodded and then walked over to Kari. Good luck, TK.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK and Patamon finally found Kari and Gatomon. Hiding quietly from behind a tree, he saw that she was sitting on a log, her hands hiding her face as she sobbed heavily. Gatomon was rubbing against her with affection.  
  
His face fell at the sight of her crying. She must hate me now. How in the world could I strike her like that?! This is all my fault! If only I hadn't fallen in love with her! If only-! His thoughts were stopped dead as he heard Patamon try to get Gatomon's attention. After succeeding, the little Digimon motioned her to come towards them.  
  
Once Gatomon had come over, Patamon faced TK. "Go talk to her, TK," he whispered. "We'll be right behind this tree if you need us." The teen looked at his partner and nodded, then gathered his courage, and walked over to Kari. He stopped and stood before her, unnoticed since her face was still in her hands. Tears flooded his eyes as he looked at her. "Kari..."  
  
The girl slowly looked up to see TK standing before her, a pained look on his face. Her tears had slowed down, but his were now running as they stared at each other. "I'm so sorry," she heard him say in a low voice. "There's no excuse for what I did to you back there. But, I want you to know that I'm very and truly sorry for it."  
  
TK then noticed a large stick near his foot. He picked it up and gave it to Kari. "Here. Hit me with this and that will even the score. I won't move, nor will I care where you hit me."  
  
Kari slowly took the stick into her hand. It wasn't heavy, but it looked string enough to maybe hurt someone. She looked back at TK, who nodded as he bit his lip. He was serious. She looked back at the stick, then back at him. Suddenly, she dropped the stick and grabbed him into a fierce hug, now sobbing on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, TK!" she said between sobs.  
  
TK gladly returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her. He wondered if he should now tell her how he felt, like Patamon told him to from the beginning. No, now is not the time! We have to get back to the others and then go fight Novamon. But, not just yet.  
  
They remained like this for another minute before TK lifted Kari's chin to look her in the face. He said, "I think we should go back. Tai and the others still need our help. And don't worry about Pan. Like it or not, we all have to work together on this."  
  
Kari nodded slowly before she hugged him one last time. "Please be careful, Takeru," she whispered. "I care for you too much to lose you now."  
  
This time TK nodded. Maybe there is a chance for us after all, they both thought. Suddenly, they looked up to see something very large floating towards them. Patamon and Gatomon saw it, too, and came out from behind the tree. "He knows we're back!" Gatomon cried.  
  
Kari paled. "This is my fault! If I hadn't fought with-."  
  
"You didn't know," TK said quickly as he led her and their Digimon back to the others quickly. "This only sped things up, so don't blame yourself!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Davis stood up, frustrated. "They've been gone for too long! I'm going after her."  
  
Trunks forced him to sit back down. "We wait! You're not the only one who's worried about those two, you know."  
  
"Forget TB! I'm more worried about Kari."  
  
Piccolo fumed at Davis's words. Love... I'm glad my people don't have any need of it. At least, not the kind of love humans share. Suddenly, he felt a power similar to Frieza's heading towards them from the south.  
  
TK, Kari, and their Digimon appeared from the forest, looking very pale. Goten looked over at them. "Glad you two came back! Novamon's heading this way."  
  
TK shook his head violently. "He's already here! We just saw the temple coming our way."  
  
"EVERYONE, GET READY!" Piccolo shouted. "And leave all personal feelings aside! There must be no room for error this time."  
  
Just then, the temple came into view, with Novamon standing just outside the entrance. "Now, Digi-Destined," he exclaimed. "Let the real fight begin!"  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Author's notes: Well, that's a wrap for part 6. DD takes over again, but not everyone will walk away from this alive. Also, expect the appearance of Paildramon, Gotenks, and more as the fusions arrive! Take it, DD...  



	5. Part 8

Digital Dragon and Robster80 present...  
  
DIGIMON GT  
Part 8  
  
  
Previously: Novamon invited the 02 gang and the remaining Z-Warriors into his temple for the rematch. Even with the Fusion-Digimon and Gotenks on their side, the Digi-Destined were still losing. Novamon fired a fatal shot at Kari, but TK took the hit for her. As he lay dying, he finally confessed his love for her, and she to him before they shared their first, and last, kiss. Suddenly, the Steel Digi-Egg of Loyalty appeared in Kari's hands as TK died. Now that Novamon has killed TK, who is next?  
  
PS: GW fans, you may like what happens. ^_~  
  
  
Pan woke up with a groan. "Five more minutes, mom," she muttered. Suddenly, she heard a weak, but familiar voice. TK! Her eyes flew open, and when she saw the scene before her, she regretted being awake.  
  
TK was dying, from a hit take from Novamon. Kari was near him, begging him not to die as tears fell from her like rain. They confessed their true feelings to each other, and their lips met.  
  
Pan stared at them as he heard TK say that she was only a friend to him. A friend?! Well, I guess we could only be friends. We do come from different Dimensions, after all. Still... Her train of thought came to an end as Novamon blasted TK's dead boy, incinerating it. All that remained were ashes, bits of the armor he wore, and his now broken D-3. "Well then, who's next?" she heard Novamon ask. Anger burning in her eyes, she got up and lunged at Novamon. "I AM, YOU MURDERER!!"  
  
Novamon smiled. "Ah, another child! Well, only the good die young, as they say." The Ultra began to block the young semi-Saiyan's attacks. "My, my! That boy was lucky to have TWO girls to love him. A pity I killed him first... I should have made him watch as I killed you and that weak crybaby over there before him!"  
  
This got Kari mad. I never told Takeru how I loved him until it was too late... and he felt the same... and that freak killed him! She then remembered that the Dragon Balls were now gone, most of them lost in different dimensions. TK would never be able to come back. This infuriated her even further. She stood up, both hands clutching the white Digi-Egg of Loyalty. "Patamon," she whispered, her growing anger evident in her voice. "You need to Digivolve, then fire a shot at Novamon to distract him! Pan can't hold out from the heat for much longer."  
  
The little Digimon looked at Kari, then nodded. He became furious as well. TK had been his best friend, and Novamon had just killed him. "Right!" TK, I swear we will avenge you and all this monster's killed!  
  
Suddenly, TK's burnt D-3 began to shake and glow white. It flew itself and settled next to Kari's Pink D-3 on her belt. Patamon soon began to glow the same light.  
  
"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEMON!"  
  
Everyone but Novamon and the scorching Pan watched as Angemon seemingly glare at the Ultra before pulling his fist back. "HAND OF FATE!"  
  
Pan finally fell from the heat, and landed with a thud on the temple floor. Novamon ignored her as he saw an orange beam strike him in the chest surprisingly. He looked at Angemon, not noticing a long, green hand reach out and grab Pan away. "I... actually felt that." He grinned. "Finally, a possible challenge."  
  
Davis and the others watched as Kari stepped forward. She's seriously pissed, a big mistake on Novamon's part. TK and I weren't exactly the best of friends, but I never, ever, wanted him dead!  
  
Kari glared hard at Novamon. "You killed the man I love, Novamon... and now you'll pay in full!" She held up the Egg. "WHITE STEEL ARMOR ENERGIZE!" The Egg broke open in a burst of bright white light and flew at Angemon, who gladly accepted. This is for you, Takeru, he thought. "ANGEMON WHITE STEEL ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
  
Everyone watched as Angemon began his transformation. His staff vanished, as did his helmet. A blue chest plate clasped onto him as his wings became large and made of white steel. His gloves turned to gauntlets and his boots changed from white leather to red steel. A white and blue metal cowl with a green eye shield, finishing his Armor-Digivolution soon covered his upper head.  
  
"...ZERO-ANGEMON, THE KNIGHT OF LOYALTY!"  
  
Izzy was astonished. Prodigious! A Champion able to Armor-Digivolve. He kind of resembles some sort of robot in a science-fiction story. Let's hope that this will finally bring down Novamon.  
  
Novamon sneered. "Is that all? You got some fancy armor parts and metallic wings... still, you may prove to be a worthy opponent. Better than these weaklings, including that foolish boy."  
  
Zero-Angemon spoke in a voice that was a mix of his normal voice and a mechanized voice. "That boy was my best friend. His name was Takeru." As he spoke, his fist became clenched. "AND NOW YOU WILL DIE!" With lightning speed, Zero-Angemon charged at Novamon and rammed him through the temple wall into the open air.  
  
Everyone was relieved from the sudden decrease of temperature. "Get us out of here!" Vegeta barked. Terriermon became Gargomon and blasted the lock on the cage door holding the original Digi-Destined, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan prisoner. Goku then force-fed a senzu bean to Pan while Kari watched the fight through the hole in the wall.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Novamon had broken free from Zero-Angemon's hold and flew back a bit. He was shocked to see the White Steel-Angel Digimon unhurt from the extreme heat of his body. "How is this possible?"  
  
Zero-Angemon smiled. "I am a White Steel-type Digimon. I can withstand even the combined powers of Meremon, Skull-Meramon, Greymon, Tyrannomon, and any other fire-controlling Digimon. Your heat and fire are ineffective against me."  
  
"We shall see. DEATH STAR STRIKE!" Novamon fired a huge fireball at Zero-Angemon, but it neither hurt him, nor phased him upon impact. In truth, it just hit, and then dispersed. The Ultra was shocked. "How... how can a mere Armor-Ultimate withstand my power?! I am an Ultra level Digimon!"  
  
"Fool! I am not an Armor-Ultimate. I am an Armor-Ultra, because of the power of the Digi-Egg of Loyalty possessing greater power than any of the other Eggs."  
  
This made Novamon furious. "LIAR! YOU ARE NOT AN ULTRA!! ARE NOT! CANNOT!" With this, he began to thrash about at Zero-Angemon.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"Kari!"  
  
The young girl looked to see Tai, her brother, next to her. "We have to go," he told her. "It's not safe here while those two are fighting. Let's go."  
  
Kari looked back at the fight outside, then nodded. Kill him, Zero-Angemon!  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Novamon was enraged far beyond comprehension. It seemed that Zero-Angemon was far more than equal to him in power. "I have had enough!" he exclaimed. His opponent frowned.  
  
"Giving up already? You were looking for a challenge, and now that you found it, you want to fold? Not a chance in Hell! You've killed innocent beings for your own amusement, and I intend to take you out! ESPECIALLY FOR KILLING TAKERU!!"  
  
Novamon suddenly summoned a bar of fire, and shouted, "INFERNO BLADE!" As his one hand grasped the lower end, the bar molded into a long sword of fire. "Now, let's see how your White Steel stands up to my sword. It is as hot as the sun itself!" Shouting a battle cry, he charged at his opponent.  
  
Zero-Angemon reached back with his right arm to one of his wings, then quickly pulled out a feather while crying, "ICE SABRE!" The feather became the handle of a sword as a long blade of pure ice. The blade met with Novamon's and the connection of the two made countless sparks fly. "My Ice Saber is twenty times as cold as it is in deep space. It is a fair equal to your Inferno Blade."  
  
Novamon's anger increased even further. "DAMN YOU!!" The two began to duel with their weapons, both advancing and defending. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from below by the Digi-Destined and the Z-Warriors. Finally, Novamon spotted them, stopped fighting, and rose high into the sky. His sword vanished as he shouted, "THIS BATTLE IS OVER! I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL AND THE DIGITAL WORLD IN ONE FELL SWOOP! FAREWELL, DIGI-DESTINED, AND GOOD RIDDANCE!!!" Once he believed he was high enough, he began to gather energy for a large, final blast.  
  
Zero-Angemon looked up as his Ice Saber vanished. That will not happen! Takeru, this one is for you, my friend. He stretched his arms out to the side, then slowly brought them forth, forming fists at Novamon. Suddenly, the fists transformed into two cannons.  
  
Novamon looked down and grinned madly. "GOODBYE, ZERO-ANGEMON! YOU WERE INDEED A WORTHY OPPONENT, BUT IN THE END I AM THE STRONGEST!!" Then, he released his attack. "SUPER NOVA KAMEHAMEHA!!!"  
  
Zero-Angemon stared the oncoming attack as it drew closer. So did everyone on then ground below him. They wondered what he was waiting for. "DON'T JUST HOVER THERE," Piccolo shouted. "ATTACK HIM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"  
  
Finally, once the attack was close enough, Zero-Angemon shouted, "HEAVEN'S BLAST!!!!" From the two cannons, a huge blue beam shot out, dispersing Novamon's attack upon impact and flew towards the Ultra Digimon.  
  
Novamon was too socked to move. The blast hit him hard before he could blink. H-he IS an Ultra! Screaming in horror, his whole body buckled under the attack before finally breaking down into bits of data and vanished, forever. In his place, the seven-star Dragon Ball and the six original Digivices appeared, and then began to fall.  
  
Zero-Angemon caught them and then flew back to the others. After giving the Ball to Goku and the Digivices to Tai and the other original Digi-Destined, he then De-Digivolved into Poyomon, his Baby form. The Digi-Egg of Loyalty reassembled and flew into Kari's Digiterminal, safely stored away. The little Digimon hopped into Kari's waiting arms. Suddenly, there were shouts of joy as almost everyone was celebrating the defeat of Novamon.  
  
"WE DID IT!"  
  
"NOVAMON'S GONE!"  
  
"THE DIGITAL WORLD IS SAFE!"  
  
"You kids still amaze me!"  
  
"I could have beaten him."  
  
Kari watched them all, and her eyes narrowed. "ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!" There was a collective silence, as everyone looked at her, confused. She continued. "What have we to celebrate for?! Novamon maybe gone, but so's Takeru!" Her tears returned at this. "He's gone... and with one Dragon Ball in a dimension and the other five missing, we can't use them to bring him back. He's dead."  
  
Everyone watched as she began to cry, hugging Poyomon tightly, who was also crying. Goku looked at the ball in his hand. "Kari's right. Until we find the other Dragon Balls and wish TK back, this is no time to celebrate."  
  
Vegeta looked at Trunks. "She said the five Dragon Balls are gone and one in another dimension. What happened to the one I gave you to hold onto?"  
  
Trunks began to sweat. How could he explain to his father that the Ball had been lost after Novamon used his power to send them home? "Well, I..."  
  
Matt walked up to Vegeta. "Hey, leave him alone! What's done is done, okay?"  
  
Vegeta glared at him. "Word of advice, boy... NEVER GET IN THE WAY OF A FATHER WHEN HE IS SPEAKING TO HIS SON!"  
  
"That's enough, Vegeta," Goku said. "Let's head back home and see if Bulma can come up with a way to track the Dragon Balls. Matt, Kari, I swear to you that we will bring back TK. Whatever it takes."  
  
As the were about to leave they saw Novamon's temple, turning to a pile of rubble.  
  
"We will bring you back Takeru," said Kari.  
  
  
  
End Part 8  
  
  
Author's notes: Some of you are wondering how the heck can Novamon beat the pants off of the likes of Vegeta and the other DBZ characters. The answer is simple. As DD and I have been trying to explain, Novamon emits a tremendous amount of heat from his being, making it unbearable for whoever is close enough to him. Kind of like an inferno or a volcano. Does that help? I hope so.  
  
After the next chapter, DD and I will begin the incredible search for the six missing Dragon Balls. What will happen? Well, let's just say you'll see some familiar faces. Ja ne! You're turn, DD! -R80  



	6. Part 10

Digital Dragon and Robster80 present...  
  
DIGIMON GT  
Part 10  
  
  
Previously: The victory over Novamon was short-lived. With six of the seven Dragon Balls scattered across the dimensions, there was no way to resurrect TK, who had been killed by the evil Digimon. After a month of hard work, Bulma had created several vehicles that would be able to track the Dragon Balls and travel through the dimensions to find them. Now Digi-Destined both old and new, with the help of Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and Pan, must find the missing Balls if they have any chance of bringing TK back to live and going home...  
  
  
  
It was during a late night storm that a Dragon Ball fell from the sky over some forests in Japan. It landed in some soft grass, silent only to the human ears. This caught the interest of a nearby tiger. It was no ordinary tiger, for it was black, and bore a white armor on its body. Once it found the Ball, it sniffed at it carefully.  
  
"What have you found, Black Blaze?"  
  
The voice caused the black tiger to cock its head to see a tall being with a white helmet and cape. It growled at its master before backing away to reveal its discovery.  
  
The manlike being kneeled to pick up the orange sphere and examined it carefully. "Such a strange crystal. It bares two red stars within. Yet... I sense a power from this ball." He faced Black Blaze and gently petted its head. "You have done well, my Black Blaze. This may be yet another key to defeating the Ronin Warriors and Talpa."  
  
Black Blaze purred from the affection it was getting, satisfied at pleasing his master, who turned his attention to the two swords sheathed on its armor.  
  
"Yes. The twin Soul Swords of Fervor, and this mystic crystal shall make me the new ruler of the Dynasty!" With that, the being removed his white mouth plate and placed the Ball into his wide, demonic mouth, swallowing it in one gulp. "Beware, Ryo of the Wild Fire. You shall be the first to fall at the hands of my new power."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Izzy landed the green dimensional pod carefully in the deepest part of the forest before he, Willis, Piccolo, and their Digimon emerged from it. "This is where a Dragon Ball was last located," he said as he proceeded to turn the pod into a capsule, and placed it into his pocket. "Now all we have to do is find it."  
  
Piccolo grunted. "The sooner the better. I sense great evil in this world, and I fear the worst if the Ball fell into the wrong hands."  
  
Tentomon then said, "No argument here, Piccolo. I'll just fly up above the forest and get a look around of the area." With that said, the insect Digimon flew straight up into the open sky.  
  
Lopmon growled. He, too, sensed the evil in the air around them, and loathed it. It reminded him of when he had been infected with a virus and made him evil, nearly killing his own brother and Willis. "I hope we can leave real soon."  
  
Terriermon placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Easy, bro. What happened last time will not happen ever again. I promise."  
  
Just then, Tentomon came back down. "There's a house by a lake not too far from here. But don't expect me to go near it. I also saw a large white tiger lying on the front porch."  
  
Willis quickly said, "I think it would be best if Izzy and I go alone to the house while you guys wait in the woods. We don't want to scare anyone."  
  
The group walked in the direction of the lake house, with Tentomon leading them. When they were just near the edge of the forest, Izzy and Willis went on ahead. They both swallowed hard when they saw that there really was a white tiger on the house's porch, but they pressed on towards it.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Ryo sat at the table, looking over his two broken swords. They had been severely damaged during the last encounter with Saber-Stryke, when Ryo had used them along with the Armor of Inferno, and his pet White Blaze had been injured. Worst of all, he and his fellow Ronin Warriors had failed to retrieve the Swords of Fervor from Saber-Stryke, and he needed them for the Inferno armor.  
  
I'm useless to the team without my swords, he thought sadly. I couldn't even prevent White Blaze from getting hurt. What good am I now?  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
The teen looked to see a young boy holding a bowl filled with pet food. "Hey, Yulie. What's up?"  
  
"I'm gonna feed White Blaze now. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just go easy on Blaze, okay? He still hasn't recovered from the last battle."  
  
Suddenly, they heard a growl from outside. They both rushed out to the porch and the white tiger. It was looking at two teens frozen at the porch steps, scared to move in any direction. "Uh, nice kitty?" the blonde one said, not hiding his fear.  
  
Ryo petted the tiger and said, "Don't worry, you two. White Blaze here is friendly if you treat him right, and he's injured, so he couldn't attack you if he wanted. Now, what brings you way out here?"  
  
The brown-haired boy cleared his throat. "We're sorry to disturb you, sir. My name's Izzy, and this is Willis. We lost a special crystal ornament a few days ago in the woods near here, and we were wondering if you saw it."  
  
Yulie rubbed his young chin. "Well, I play around here a lot. Could you describe it?"  
  
"It's a orange ball, about the size of a pool ball, with a certain number of red stars in the center."  
  
Yulie shook his head. "I haven't seen it, sorry. Hey, Ryo, have you or the others seen it?"  
  
Ryo thought for a moment. "I haven't but maybe the guys have. Wait here, I'll go get them."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Piccolo watched as Izzy and Willis talked to the two people at the house. The three Digimon were right beside him. "I told you there was a tiger there!" Tentomon said.  
  
"Ssh!" Piccolo hissed. "I'm listening to them."  
  
Lopmon lifted his one ear. "You can hear them? I can't."  
  
"We Nameks have very good ears. Not bad, considering the size of your ears, huh?" Suddenly, Piccolo's blood began to run cold. Looking away from the house, he narrowed his eyes. "Someone else is nearby," he said in a slightly angry tone. "And he has the Dragon Ball!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Cye, Sage, Kento, and Rowen shook their heads. "Sorry, guys," Rowen said. "We haven't seen anything like this crystal you lost."  
  
"Perhaps I can help."  
  
Everyone turned towards the forest as White Blaze stood up weakly and growled. "Who the hell is that?" Willis said.  
  
Ryo's eyes narrowed as a dark figure and a black tiger appeared. "Saber-Stryke!"  
  
The evil samurai laughed. "Yes, Ryo of the Wild Fire. As for your new friends, I happened to stumble upon this crystal they mentioned. However, I am not willing to give it up so easy, nor the Soul Swords of Fervor, either!"  
  
Izzy and Willis were shocked at Saber-Stryke and his tiger, but stood firm. What have we gotten ourselves into? they both thought.  
  
Suddenly, White Blaze charged at Black Blaze and grabbed one of the swords from its back. The dark tiger, however, did not appreciate this, and quickly slashed at White Blaze's already damaged underbelly. The pain was horrible, but White Blaze limped away as fast as he could back to Ryo and the others, who were crying out the tiger's name with worry. Black Blaze was about to attack again, ready to take back the sword.  
  
"BUNNY BLAST!"  
  
"SUPER SHOCKER!"  
  
Two large green fireballs and a streak of lightning collided with the dark tiger, sending him flying sideways. "What the-?!" Saber-Stryke began to say as everyone looked to see Lopmon, Terriermon, Tentomon, and Piccolo rush towards the scene.  
  
"More Dynasty freaks?!" Kento exclaimed as he and the other warriors changed into their suits magically. Willis then said, "Don't worry! They're with us!"  
  
Piccolo faced Saber-Stryke. "You have the Dragon Ball," he said calmly. "I advise you to return it to us before we have to force you to."  
  
The evil samurai shook his head. "I will not. That 'Dragon Ball' you speak of will help me achieve my ambitions."  
  
Ryo gently took the one sword from White Blaze's mouth. The loss of blood and his earlier injuries finally caused the tiger to fall to the ground. It let out one last growl, then died. "White Blaze!" Yulie cried as the boy hugged the dead tiger.  
  
Ryo gripped the sword tightly in his fist. "Thank you, White Blaze," he muttered. "I won't let your sacrifice be in vain."  
  
Saber-Stryke drew the remaining sword. "These two do not enjoy being separated, Wild Fire. Therefore, I challenge you to an honor duel to see which of us shall have them, and also to honor the nobility of your tiger. Just you and I, no one else."  
  
Piccolo was about to say something, but Ryo stepped forward. "You're on. ARMOR OF WILD FIRE! DAO-JIN!"  
  
Izzy, Willis, the Digimon, and Piccolo watched as a red samurai armor clamped itself onto Ryo. He was still holding the one sword in his hand. The four others: Sage, Cye, Kento, and Rowen also called forth their armor.  
  
"ARMOR OF HALO!"  
  
"ARMOR OF TORRENT!"  
  
"ARMOR OF HARD ROCK!"  
  
"ARMOR OF STRATA!"  
  
More armors appeared: Green, blue, orange, and indigo. Just then, Sage said, "We call upon Hariel's Armor of Inferno! TO ARMS!"  
  
With that, the four armors began to glow auras of their respective colors, which then flew at Ryo and merged with his armor. There was a bright flash and a burst of flame as the red armor was altered slightly and turned white, becoming the Armor of Inferno.  
  
Willis pulled out his Digivice and pointed it at Terriermon. "We'll keep that tiger busy just in case. Golden Armor energize!"  
  
A golden Digi-egg appeared from his Digivice and flew at Terriormon, merging with him as he Armor-Digivolved.  
  
"TERRIERMON GOLDEN ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TO... RAPIDMON!!"  
  
Yulie blinked at the golden Digimon. "Whoa! It's the Easter Bunny, Y2K style!"  
  
Saber-Stryke raised his hand. "You need not worry. Should he disobey, which I highly doubt, I shall punish him myself. Black Blaze, stay!" With those words, the tiger backed away until it was behind its master. "Now, we shall see which one of us the swords will choose as their master."  
  
Everyone watched as the dark samurai leapt high into the air and prepared for an attack, swinging the sword he held. Piccolo was intrigued. That sword and the Dragon Ball must be enhancing his ki incredibly!  
  
"WINGED ANGEL OF NIGHT!"  
  
Ryo also swung his sword to attack. "RAGE OF INFERNO!" A large burst of fire flew from the sword and armor at Saber-Stryke, who also launched a heavy ki attack. The blasts collided and there was an explosion of white light. Finally, Saber-Stryke landed on the ground, still standing or so it seemed. His weapon fell from his hand as he calmly spoke.  
  
"You have been chosen... Ryo of the Wild Fire... therefore, I concede..."  
  
The samurai the fell to his knees before slumping forward.  
  
Ryo sighed heavily as the armor left him, so did the other armors from their hosts. He looked at the sword in his hand. It and its twin were his, but at the cost of his pet tiger and most loyal friend.  
  
Saber-Stryke looked up to see Piccolo and Rapidmon standing over him. "Why... why do you need... the Dragon Ball?"  
  
Piccolo said, "A good friend of ours was killed saving us and some others from a monster. We need it to help wish him back to life, for his sake and for the girl he left behind."  
  
Saber-Stryke said nothing, but slowly removed his mouth plate and then coughed up the two-star ball, which then rolled to Rapidmon's feet. "Take it," he said, his voice getting weaker. "I will not... be able to use it... where I'm going..."  
  
Black Blaze gently nuzzled its master, who looked at the tiger sadly. "Black Blaze... I am no longer your master... Ryo of the Wild Fire now has the swords... he shares my... my one realization... Talpa's reign... must... end..." Then he lowered his head, and spoke no more. The body soon vanished without a trace.  
  
Black Blaze lowered its head to pick up the other sword and took it over to Ryo, dropping it before him. It then walked over to the body of White Blaze, transforming into a spirit form before entering the body.  
  
Everyone was shocked when they saw White Blaze slowly stand up, his strength and life returning, and his wounds gone as if they were never there.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Ryo and the Ronins shook hands with Willis, Izzy, and Piccolo as they prepared to leave the dimension. Their purpose had been told, and now they had to rejoin the others.  
  
"I hope your friend will be okay," Sage said.  
  
Good-byes were exchanged as the six strangers entered their pod and flew off, then vanished into a dimensional warp.  
  
  
End part 10  
  
  
Well, I'm sorry this took so long. Between school, long chats with other authors, writer's block, and other story ideas, this took me too long to write. DD will take it from here. TTFN!  



	7. Part 12

Digital Dragon and Robster80 present...  
  
  
DIGIMON GT  
Part 12  
  
  
Previously: Trunks, Mimi, and Yolei found themselves in the Tenchi Universe, where they came across the Masaki Shrine. After dinner made by Sasami, the Tenchi gang agreed to help find the missing Dragonball. However, bounty hunter Nagi found it first so Ryoko had to fight her for it. In the end, a clumsy move made by Mihoshi gave Ryoko the winning edge and the Dragonball was returned. That makes three down, and four to go...  
  
  
The black pod carrying Gohan, Cody, Joe, Upamon, and Gomamon landed outside a nearby city in the dead of night, shortly before dawn. After landing, they exited the pod and turned it back into a capsule, which Gohan placed in his pocket. He then pulled out his Dragonball Radar and turned it on. "Looks like the ball's somewhere in that city," he said to his companions.  
  
Cody saw a sign further down and pointed it out to the others. They walked over to it I order to read the letters. "That is the city of Nerima. Nice name."  
  
"I wouldn't go there, if I were you!"  
  
The three men and two Digimon looked to see an old man sitting on a rock beside the road. "Strange things happen in that city," the man continued. "It's mostly a playground for young martial artists with strange curses and inhuman strengths. One in particular is a young man named Ranma Saotome. That boy attracts women and rivals like flies to honey. Why just last month, his wedding to the young Akane Tendo was ruined by the men and women after them and nearly destroyed the Tendo Training Hall!"  
  
Joe glanced at Gomamon and Armadillomon, then smiled at the old man. "We appreciate the warning, sir, but my friends and I have seen stranger things and faced bigger fights."  
  
It was then that Gohan got an idea. "Say, this Ranma could be of some help to us! He must know every part of this city, or know someone who does. Let's go and find him."  
  
The old man sighed. "Very well, but I warned you! You'll find young Saotome at either the Tendo Dojo or at Furinkin High School. And may the gods watch over you boys while you're in town!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"RAAANNNNMMMMAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
Ranma sighed heavily. His plan to serve Akane breakfast in bed for her birthday had gone sour when she took it as an insult to her cooking. And mom said she'd like it if I made her breakfast! he thought as he ran, followed by Akane in her pajamas wielding her mallet.  
  
"You get back here, Ranma, and face your punishment!"  
  
"Akane, I was only making you breakfast since it's your-!"  
  
"Since my cooking isn't edible, is that it?! Oooooooh, NOW you're gonna get it!"  
  
Ranma continued to run around the house. He had thought their relationship was getting better since the wedding fiasco, especially after he chewed out Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi for nearly killing Akane. He had never screamed at a girl other than Nabiki and Cologne, but those three had really made him angry that time. He even did it in front of Akane, who was ready to clobber either him or the girls, and shocked her. At least Kodachi took the hint and went after some other guy. That made things a little easier, but not much.  
  
Akane was thinking similar thoughts. We were just getting closer than ever, and this had to happen!  
  
"FREEZE!"  
  
Both teens stopped to see a woman in a kimono, holding what was a katana blade in her hands. They both gulped before Ranma spoke. "Uh, yes, mother?"  
  
Mrs. Saotome sighed. "Akane, I suggested to my son that he make and serve you breakfast since it's your birthday today, not because your cooking has... room for improvement."  
  
Akane dropped her mallet in shock. Today was her birthday, and she forgot. "Oops! Uh, sorry, Ranma."  
  
Ranma didn't look at her, but said, "You don't have to apologize for nothing, Akane." A loud cough from his mother informed him of his grammar error. "I mean for anything." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small orange crystal ball with five stars in the middle. "Happy birthday," he quickly said before walking away.  
  
Akane watched him leave, then looked at her present. She felt terribly guilty about what she had done.  
  
Nodoka shook her head. "It was my suggestion that Ranma cook you breakfast today, Akane. He was worried you'd take it wrong, and you just proved him right. I am sorry, but... if this keeps up, I will have to speak to Genma and Soun about engaging Ranma to Kasumi."  
  
Akane wanted to shout out that Ranma couldn't marry kasumi, but she kept silent. "I understand, Mrs. Saotome..."  
  
"Akane, despite earlier, you can still call me Auntie Saotome." Wrapping up her katana, Nodoka turned and walked off in another direction of the house, leaving Akane alone.  
  
"I'd rather call you mother..." the youngest Tendo whispered to no one at all. Unbeknownst to her, a small, black piglet with a yellow bandanna looked at her sadly from nearby. So be it, it thought. I still have Akari... All that's left is to get Ranma and Akane together before I leave. Now, where's the bathroom?  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Ukyo marched up to the Tendo's front door, determined to speak with Mrs. Saotome about her engagement to Ranma. She has to understand, she thought. Ranchan's rightfully mine, even though he doesn't know it. Suddenly, she heard a familiar bicycle bell ringing. NO! Not her! Not now!  
  
A purple blur flew into the Tendo's front yard and stopped in front of Ukyo with a loud screech. The blur turned out to be Shampoo, the Chinese Amazon and another of Ranma's fiancees. She held a Chinese takeout box in her one hand. Upon seeing Ukyo, she frowned. "What Spatula Girl doing here?! Not to see Airen, Shampoo hope."  
  
Ukyo returned the glare. "Actually, I'm here to speak with Ranchan's mother, my mother-in-law! So, butt out, you hussy!"  
  
"Shampoo no 'butt out,' and Shampoo is no hussy! I Ranma's wife by Amazon law!"  
  
The two girls engaged into a fierce glaring contest until a familiar and annoying voice caught their attention. "A good day to you, fair maidens!" Both looked to see Tatewaki Kuno standing before them.  
  
"What do YOU want here?!" they both asked.  
  
Kuno just smirked. "I am here to date the fair Akane Tendo, and if I must, I shall deal and kill the foul sorcerer Ranma Saotome!"  
  
This made both girls even more furious. "YOU AND WHO ELSE?!?!"  
  
"Uh, hello?"  
  
All three looked to see Gohan, Joe, and Cody standing a few feet away, with Gomamon and Armadillomon hiding in the nearby bushes. Gohan spoke up. "I take it from the shouting that this where we could find Ranma Saotome?"  
  
"What's all the racket out here?!" someone shouted from inside the house. The front door opened to reveal Ranma, who frowned at the sight of his two other fiancees and one of his rivals. He put his hand to his forehead and sighed in despair. "Oh dear sweet Kami-sama, not this again!"  
  
Shampoo traded her angry face for a smile as she leapt up at Ranma with her takeout box. "Ranma, Shampoo bring you extra special deluxe ramen! You eat for her, yes? Before it get cold?"  
  
Ranma looked at her hard. "Not even if I was dying of hunger, Shampoo! I don't care what your Amazon laws say, I WILL NOT MARRY YOU!! EVER!!!!!" As he said that, he gave her a cold stare that shocked her to the core.  
  
Akane heard the shouting and came to see what was wrong, still holding the Dragonball. She frowned at he sight of Kuno, Shampoo, and Ukyo. Before, she'd be raging mad at Ranma for this, but since the wedding attempt she had slowly become more understanding. "Are you three here to cause Ranma and I problems AGAIN?! Just leave us ALONE!!" She then noticed the three new guys. "Oh, who are you?"  
  
The Dragonball radar suddenly went of as Joe's eye caught the item in her hand. He pointed at her. "She's got the Dragonball!"  
  
Kuno took offense of this, and drew his bokken. "I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkin High and champion of the Furinkin Kendo Club, shall not tolerate such rude comments toward my beloved Akane Tendo! I challenge thee to a duel!" Everyone but him sweatdropped, even the hidden Digimon.  
  
"This guy's loonier than Etemon," Gomamon cracked.  
  
"I wouldn't know," Armadillomon replied. "I never met the guy and I have a feeling I don't wanna know."  
  
Cody then noticed that Kuno had mentioned being a champion of Kendo, and got an idea. "Very well. I, Cody Hida, a fellow student of Kendo, accept your challenge. However, as you see, I am unarmed."  
  
This made Kuno smile a little. "Ah, another disciple of Kendo! Very well, young one." He tossed a spare bokken at Cody, who caught it and took a fighting position. Kuno also stood ready to fight. "There shall be no interference by anyone! That includes you, Saotome!"  
  
Ranma looked over at Cody, who said, "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." The Pig-tailed martial artist nodded, but was still unsure about the fight. He then watched as Gohan walked over to him and Akane as the two Kendo students fought. "Are you sure your friend will be okay?"  
  
Gohan looked at Ranma. "We've faced worse than this guy. Now, I wish to speak to you, madam, about the ball in your hand."  
  
Akane's eyes went wide with horror. "No way! I am NOT marrying you because I'm holding this thing!"  
  
Gohan facefaulted on the spot. "I'm already married," he exclaimed, holding up his hand and showing his wedding ring. "and that is not what that ball is for."  
  
Shampoo and Ukyo secretly fumed. Oh drat! For a moment, it looked like Akane would be taken care of!  
  
Suddenly, Gohan looked to see a flying bokken heading towards him, and caught it. Everyone looked to see Cody holding the end of his bokken at Kuno's heart, smiling. "The size of the dog in the fight isn't what counts," he said. "But the size of the fight within the dog... or so I heard Willis say."  
  
Kuno was shocked and angry. "This... this is not possible! I say you cheated-!" He said no more as Akane quickly took Ukyo's battle spatula and brought it down hard on his equally hard head. He fell to the ground, out cold.  
  
Joe looked at Akane, who suddenly reminded him of Mimi and her encounter with Sukamon. "Uh... does this sort of thing happen frequently?"  
  
Ukyo glared at Akane. "Hey, you tomboy! That's MY spatula!"  
  
Ranma walked over, took the now bent spatula, and shoved it into Ukyo's arms. "There's your spatula. Now go away, and take Kuno and Shampoo with you!!"  
  
Shampoo threw her takeout box down and stomped over to Ranma. "Airen, Shampoo had enough! You come home with Shampoo and Great-grandmother to China and get married!" She then roughly grabbed his arm and was about to drag him off when Gohan grabbed her arm and shook Ranma free.  
  
"Just a minute, lady! Who are you to decide who and when this guy should marry?"  
  
Shampoo tore her arm off. "Is Amazon law! If male outsider defeat Amazon woman, they must marry. No exceptions!"  
  
Ranma fumed. "Shampoo, my defeating you was an accident! You were fighting Akane and would have killed her, so I had to stop you! That I don't believe counts as beating you in combat!"  
  
"Indeed it does not!"  
  
Shampoo gulped as everyone looked to see Cologne, the aged Amazon midget, standing before them. "Shampoo, why did you not tell me this when you came home the first time?" Her eyes burned right through the young Amazon. "Do not answer! Because of your withholding of this evidence, we have wasted both time and enchantments here. We shall return to the Nekohanten and begin packing for our permanent return home at once! But first, one thing must be done." She faced Ranma. "You, Ranma Saotome, are hereby released from the Amazon kiss of marriage, and since you have trained under me, you are declared an official member of our tribe. I deeply apologize for any inconvenience I or my great-granddaughter have caused you. Farewell!"  
  
Shampoo sagged as she followed Cologne out of the yard and into the street. She cast a sad glance at Ranma, who placed an arm around Akane before she did the same. This made Shampoo look away, crying softly. "Is no fair."  
  
Ukyo glared at Ranma and Akane. "Is it okay with you guys that I speak with my future mother-in-law?" She said the last words heavily to annoy Akane.  
  
Akane was about to say something, but Ranma held her closer and said, "No, but you may speak with my mother." He then looked at Gohan again. "Why don't we finish this talk inside?"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
It took over two hours to explain everything. Gohan and his group explained about Digimon and the Dragonballs, while Ranma and Akane told about Jusenkyo and how everything went downhill for them ever since. Luckily, Nabiki was out of town, so she couldn't spy on them.  
  
"So," Ranma said. "This one ball I found recently belongs to you guys. Is there anything else we should know?"  
  
Cody nodded. "We need all seven Dragonballs to make an important wish. You see... a good friend of Joe's and mine... was killed by an evil Digimon. We want to ask the Eternal Dragon to restore him to life."  
  
Akane absorbed everything. She almost didn't believe it all, but with what she had seen while being with Ranma, she couldn't argue. Finally, she stood up and handed over the 5-star ball. "Take it," she said. "I hope your friend will be okay."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Same here. I know I'd be doing the same thing you guys are doing now... if I ever lost Akane." He didn't lower his voice when he said that last line, and he even smiled when he said it. He looked to see Akane stare at him in shock. "It's true."  
  
Everyone smiled, especially Akane. Gohan and the others then stood up. "We'll take our leave now. Thank you both for understanding." They left quickly as Akane pulled Ranma into a kiss. They came out of the house and picked up the Digimon, got out the pod and got in, and then took off for home.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
All done with this part! Sorry if this seems rushed. DD, it's your turn!  



	8. Part 14

Digital Dragon and Robster80 present...  
  
  
DIGIMON GT  
Part 14  
  
  
Previously: Goku, Davis, and Tai found themselves in the year After Colony 200, and in the company of the Gundam pilots Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa. Together, they faced the return of Tuberov and his army of mobile dolls, including the Gundams. It was a long, hard battle in space, but the eight heroes managed to destroy the mobile suits, the Libra 2, and recover the missing Dragonball...  
  
  
  
Goten pressed the button on the purple pod and it changed back into a capsule. After pocketing it, he faced Matt, Ken, Gabumon, and Wormmon. "Well, here we go. Don't worry, Matt. We'll get TK back before you know it." He then checked the Dragon Radar. "It's a little far off, but at least it's in one place. Let's go!"  
  
Ken looked at the direction they were heading for. "That looks like Tokyo!"  
  
Matt blinked. "It IS Tokyo, at least in this dimension. Too bad we have to walk."  
  
Goten nodded. "Too bad I don't have Nimbus with me right now." He then snapped his fingers and pulled out another capsule. "I forgot about this one!" He pressed the top and tossed the capsule before it changed into a convertible. They all got in and drove towards Tokyo.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Dr. Tomo walked into the Witches 5's office and to Eugile's desk, where the evil Heart Snatcher scientist was busy making modifications to something. "What have you discovered, Eugile?"  
  
Eugile turned in her chair, revealing the 1-star Dragonball hooked up to a dark machine. "From what I can tell, Dr. Tomo," she said. "This crystal has immense power within it. It's taken several days since we first found this, but I'm just about..."  
  
She turned back to her computer and punched a few keys before hitting enter. "Done!" Eugile smiled evilly as the Dragonball transformed from an orange color to a solid black color, purple energy bolts surrounding it.  
  
Just then, her computer screen changed to a vid-screen of Tokyo's highway. "What's this?" Eugile went to work typing and soon Goten's face appeared on the screen. "Looks like we've got another pure heart candidate, Doctor! And from what the computer says, there's absolutely no data on this guy whatsoever! What, there is one more thing: he's connected somehow with this crystal."  
  
Dr. Tomo was pleased. "That means he and his party must be looking for it right now. What say we help them out a little?"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"SERENAAAAA!!!!"  
  
The blonde teenage girl sighed heavily, and turned to face her pink-haired "cousin" Rini. "What is it, Rini? I have to go meet with the girls to study!"  
  
Rini shook her little head violently. "Nuh-uh! You have to take me to the park! Your mom said so, remember?!"  
  
Serena frowned. "Great," she muttered. "Either I skip the study session and have Raye bitch at me again, or I bail on the brat and get grounded again. And Darien's out of town for a while, so he can't take her. Decisions, decisions."  
  
Rini tapped her foot several times. "Wellllll?"  
  
"Oh, okay! Just let me go call Raye and explain-."  
  
"I already told her. She called earlier and I explained that you had to watch me today." Rini flashed a smile. "She said to tell you next time better triple check your schedule."  
  
This made Serena fume. Damn her! "Okay, squirt. Let's get going."  
  
Just then, a familiar yellow sports car drove up, with two familiar women. Serena smiled at them. "Hey, Amara, Michelle! Whazzup?"  
  
Amara answered in her usual emotionless tone. "Hey. We're heading for the park. Need a lift?"  
  
Serena nodded her head. "You two must be psychic." She and Rini got into the back seat, and the four drove off.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
At the Cherry Hill Temple, four teenage girls were studying for their high school entrance exams. "So Serena has to watch Rini today?" Mina asked.  
  
Raye nodded. "Yep. Normally, Darien would be the one, but he's out of town."  
  
"I think this will be a perfect opportunity," Amy stated. "For Serena and Rini to bond a little. After all, they are mother and daughter."  
  
Lita then said, "If they don't kill each other first." With that, the four girls laughed a little, even Amy. But then, she said that it was rude of them, so they went back to studying. Amy was writing notes down in two notebooks, one for herself and one for Serena. I hope I'm making this simple enough for her. Maybe I should be a teacher instead of a doctor.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Eugile packed up the black Dragonball into one of her cases and tossed it into the back of her car. Making sure her heart snatcher gun was also inside, she got in and started the motor. Here I come, Mr. Pure Heart! Stepping on the gas, she flew out of the basement parking lot and into the streets of Tokyo.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"This dimension has cool music," Matt said while listening to the car radio. "It even has the same songs as back home."  
  
Goten groaned. "You call this music? Let's not lose focus here, guys! We need to find the Dragonball here and then go. Ken, what's the ball's current position?"  
  
Ken checked the radar. He pressed the top button, but nothing happened. He pressed it a few more times. Still nothing. "Uh, I have bad news. It's not showing up."  
  
"What?!" Goten reached back, took the radar, and checked it himself while driving. "Oh shit, you're right! The ball's gone!"  
  
It was Matt's turned to be shocked. "WHAT?! How?"  
  
"Calm down, Matt!" Gabumon said from the back seat. "We'll find it. Maybe the radar's broken, Goten?"  
  
"Doubt it, Gabumon." Goten sighed. "Well, we'd better stop somewhere so we can plan our next move. There's a park up ahead. We can hang there." He pulled up next to the park and they got out. The two Digimon immediately ducked into the bushes to avoid being seen. Making sure no one was watching, Goten changed the car back into a capsule and pocketed it.  
  
Matt sighed heavily. "Dammit, how are we gonna wish TK back without all of the balls? Stupid kid! He should have been more careful." A few tears escaped his eyes.  
  
Ken patted his shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find the ball here somehow, Matt. I mean, how hard could it be?"  
  
Suddenly, a white car recklessly pulled into view and a red-haired woman in a lab coat jumped out of it. She looked at the boys, who eyed her strangely. "I have you now," she exclaimed before pulling out her gun and firing at Goten. Thinking it was a bullet, Goten tried to catch it in his hand, but it wasn't. Before he could move, the shot passed through him and his pure heart crystal popped out of his back and into the air. Goten's body fell to the ground, limp and lifeless.  
  
Eugile laughed aloud. "This pure heart is mine!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Serena, Rini, Amara, and Michelle had just arrived in the park and were taking a walk, when they heard the familiar screeching of tires. Running towards the source, they saw Eugile fire her gun at a person and it revealed his pure heart.  
  
Rini whispered to Serena, "We'd better transform and stop that witch!"  
  
Rini and Serena hopped out of the car and were trying to find a safe place to transform. As did Amara and Michelle, running off to a different direction.  
  
"MOON COSMIC POWER!"  
  
"MINI MOON PRISM POWER!"  
  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!"  
  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"  
  
After transforming, the four Sailor Scouts met and rushed to the scene. We MUST get that pure heart, Sailor Uranus and Neptune thought simultaneously. We MUST protect that guy, Sailor Moon and Mini Moon thought together. "Uranus, Neptune, we have to stop Eugile!"  
  
Uranus gave her a mean look. "We don't take orders from you! We'll handle this our way!" With that, the two Outer Scouts leapt ahead to Goten's limp body and his pure heart crystal.  
  
Matt saw them and panicked. "Leave him alone, you two," he cried out. "Gabumon!" He pulled out his Digivice as his Digimon and Wormmon appeared from the bushes.  
  
"GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GARURUMON!"  
  
The large wolf Digimon snarled at the two Sailor Scouts and Eugile, whose eyes were bugging out of their sockets. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! Only the Bureau of Bad Behavior is licensed to create monsters around here!" She immediately tore off her lab coat to reveal her battle outfit and opened the back of her car, revealing the white case with a black star on it.  
  
Ken pointed his D-3 at Wormmon. "I have a feeling we'd better follow Matt's lead."  
  
"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON!"  
  
Eugile frowned. What else could go wrong?  
  
Suddenly, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon appeared.  
  
I had to ask! "You and your monster friends won't stand a chance against my newest monster, Sailor pests!" She opened the case to reveal something that shocked Matt. It was the Dragonball, darkened by the corruption of dark energy.  
  
"GIVE ME THAT DRAGONBALL, YOU BITCH!"  
  
Just then, the ball burst into black flame, and a dark shape leapt out from the car. It soon transformed into a smaller, black version of Shenlong but with longer arms and legs, and bigger fangs. On its belly, there seemed to be a single orange star.  
  
Sailor Moon flinched. "This... is bad."  
  
Despite the situation, Sailor Mini Moon pulled out her mini moon rod and pointed it at the Shenlong beast. "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" Countless little pink hearts flew at the beast, annoyingly striking it in the chest repeatedly.  
  
Sailor Neptune then remembered the heart crystal, and examined it. She shook her head sadly. "It's very strong, but it's not what we're looking for."  
  
Ken walked over to them and Goten. "In that case, would it be too much trouble to put his... heart... back into him? We could REALLY use his help right now!"  
  
Eugile overheard this. "No, you don't! Monster, get that heart crystal!"  
  
The Shenlong beast nodded, and stalked towards the fallen Goten. It shrugged off Mini Moon's attacks as it did.  
  
Matt stood his ground. "Garurumon, take that thing down!"  
  
"HOWLING BLASTER!!"  
  
A blue streak of fire rushed out of Garurumon's mouth and hit the Shenlong beats in its face, blinding it temporarily. It howled in pain and rage as it swung its clawed arm around.  
  
Sailor Moon took this opportunity to reveal her royal scepter. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" A large heart slammed into the beast, eliminating the evil energy within it and changing it back into a Dragonball, restoring it's orange color. All the evil energy flew out of it in puffs of black smoke. A purple seed of evil fell out of it, shattered, and disintegrated.  
  
Eugile tried to aim her gun again, but Stingmon took it and broke it in half before returning it to her. "Leave," he said. "Now!" The evil heart snatcher took less than a second to get into her car and floor it away before she got killed.  
  
Ken took the heart crystal and put it back into Goten, who revived quickly. "What happened?"  
  
Sailor Moon walked over and picked up the Dragonball. "What the heck is this? And how did Eugile get it?"  
  
Sailor Uranus walked over to her. "I say we destroy it so they can't get it back."  
  
"NO!!" Matt shouted. "You can't destroy it!"  
  
"Watch us, Kid!" Uranus reached out to take the ball, but Matt tackled her hard. Tears started flowing from his eyes.  
  
"I won't let you take away my only chance to bring TK back! I WON'T!!!"  
  
Uranus struggled to get up, but Matt held her tight. Neptune started to move towards them, but Goten stopped her. Sailor Moon was confused, as was Mini Moon. Ken walked over to her as Stingmon and Garurumon changed back to Rookie form.  
  
"My friend's younger brother was killed recently saving a life from an evil monster. That Dragonball you have is one of seven that we need to resurrect his brother. Without it, our mission will be for nothing."  
  
Sailor Moon looked at the ball, then at Rini, and finally at Matt. Wouldn't I do the same... if I lost Darien, one of the girls, or even Rini? She then extended her hand that held the ball. "Take it," she said. "I think it will be safer in your hands than mine. And I hope you save your friend's brother."  
  
Seeing this, Matt released his prisoner and got up. "I thank you," he said to Sailor Moon. "With all my heart and soul."  
  
Uranus, however, was angry. "You're too trusting, Sailor Moon! It'll get you killed-!" A sonic boom cut her off as Goten powered up to Super Saiyan.  
  
"Don't piss me off," he said. "That ball belongs to me, anyway. You wreck it, I'll wreck you!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Finding a secluded spot in the park, the five dimension-hoppers climbed into their pod, and set course for home.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Here's end the part 14. Take it, DD!  



	9. Part 16

Digital Dragon and Robster80 present...  
  
  
DIGIMON GT:  
Part 16  
  
  
Previously: Sora, Pan, Kari, Gatomon, Patamon, and Biyomon found themselves in the afterlife of the Dragonball universe and in Hell. Cell and Frieza attacked them, but they were rescued by TK, who gave them the Dragonball they were looking for. The kids escaped, but TK was left behind. Now with all 7 Balls, he can be wished back...  
  
  
Sora, Kari, Pan, and their Digimon returned to Capsule Corp in their red pod. Upon arrival, a small old man, a beautiful blonde woman with ice blue eyes, and a younger blonde woman greeted them. The old man spoke first. "Hello Pan, Kari, Sora! It's been a while."  
  
Pan smiled. "Hi, Uncle Krillin!"  
  
Sora blinked. "Krillin?!"  
  
Krillin nodded. "I stopped fighting and let my hair grow out. This is my wife, Android 18, and our daughter Marron."  
  
18 gave off a cold look. "How do you do?" she said in an emotionless tone. "Don't worry because I'm an Android. I chose not to follow my creator Dr. Gero's plans. I am not a killer, just a fighter."  
  
Marron bowed politely. "Pleased to meet you. My father has told of your adventures with him and my uncles."  
  
Pan said, "Not to sound rude, but what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We just stopped by for a visit, and Bulma told us about what happened. I'm sorry about TK. He was a nice kid."  
  
This made Kari pull out the Dragonball they had just gotten. "Speaking of my boyfriend, we have a wish to make. Are the others back yet?"  
  
Tai walked in, as if to answer her. "Hurry up, sis! We've got the other six balls waiting in the yard! Not to mention Matt's getting restless. Even Mimi can't calm him down." As they walked for the yard, Tai asked, "So, where'd you guys end up?"  
  
Kari grew sad. "The Afterlife. We saw TK..."  
  
Tai hugged his sister. "We're gonna get him back now, Kari. Save those tears for when he's revived and we're home again."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The Digi-Destined, the Digimon, and the Z-Warriors gathered around the seven Dragonballs in Bulma's yard. Goku stepped forward. "Okay, we first wish TK back, and then we send you kids home again. It's a good thing we didn't use the same wish before."  
  
"Why is that?" Davis asked.  
  
Piccolo answered that question. "Shenlong doesn't grant the same wish more than once."  
  
Willis frowned. "Well that sucks!"  
  
Goku was about to call Shenlong forth, but he stopped. He looked around as his eyes narrowed. Gohan and the other fighters did the same.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Ken whispered to Matt.  
  
"They sense something. They can feel power levels or ki." Matt eyed Gohan carefully. "And from the look of them, I say they feel something very evil."  
  
Just then, they all looked up to see someone floating above them, eyeing them all coldly. It was a man with blue skin and fiery red hair. He wore an armor that resembled a Saiyan's, but it was all black with a ruby the size of a fist embedded on the front. His eyes were similar to the Androids: cold and lifeless. "So," he said in an icy voice. "You people are the ones who were hopping in between my dimensions and messing up my order!"  
  
"Your dimensions?!" Mimi snapped. "Just who do you think you are, mister?"  
  
Gohan stepped up. "If we've upset you, we have a perfectly good explanation. You see, we lost six items of great importance to us in six of... your dimensions, and we had to travel around to find them."  
  
The man rubbed his chin, eyeing the Dragonballs. "Ah, yes," he said finally. "Dragonballs. I heard of them before, from an associate of yours, Z Warriors. I believe you knew him as Mirai Trunks."  
  
Vegeta and Bulma's eyes lit up at this more than anyone else's. Piccolo said, "How do you know of Mirai Trunks?"  
  
The answer shocked him and the other Z Warriors. The stranger crossed his arms and said calmly "I fought him, and killed him. I was destroying his alternate dimension because it never came to past due to his meddling of the time stream. There was no sense in letting it continue to exist if the past was changed, but he chose to oppose me upon my arrival. He put up a decent fight, but decent wasn't enough to even compare to me!"  
  
Bulma gasped. "Mirai Trunks... dead? No... it can't be true!"  
  
Vegeta tightened his fist and grit his teeth. Though he had known Mirai Trunks for only a short time, he was still his son, and he was proud of him though he never showed it. Unlike with his Trunks, Vegeta had never hugged Mirai Trunks. My son, I swear to you this monster will die, by my hand or Kakarrot's! "I suppose you're here to destroy our dimension as well, right?"  
  
The stranger looked at Vegeta. "So you are Vegeta. Mirai Trunks really looked up to you, despite the fact that you never gave a damn about him. And to answer your question, yes, I am going to destroy your dimension. You have disrupted my order and the penalty is mass destruction." He turned to the Digi-Destined and their Digimon. "I do apologize that you kids had to get involved in this, but you should have left when you had the chance. In fact, because I feel generous right now, I'll let you use the Dragonballs to go home right now."  
  
Goku never looked away from the stranger, but said to the kids, "Better do what he says. Wish TK back, and then go home!"  
  
Kari shook her head. "I won't go. I could never forgive myself for abandoning friends in danger, and neither would TK."  
  
Davis nodded. "She's right. TK didn't back down from fighting Ken back during his Digimon Emperor days, and neither against Black WarGreymon. And he definitely wouldn't back down from the likes of you!"  
  
"Perhaps this will change your mind!" The stranger pointed a finger at an area of the city and fired a small, black blast. There was a moment of silence before that area was blown to bits within a mile radius, killing everyone close enough.  
  
Davis stood there wide-eyed, then glared at the stranger. "You want a fight? YOU GOT ONE, MONSTER!" He grabbed his D-3 and looked at ken, who also had D-3 in hand.  
  
"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... EXVEEMON!"  
  
"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON!"  
  
"EXVEEMON..."  
  
"STINGMON..."  
  
"...DNA DIGIVOLVE* TO... PAILDRAMON!"  
  
*Okay, I know we goofed on the Fusion/DNA part, but we didn't know the dubbers of Digimon would make it DNA. Our bad.  
  
Vegeta fumed. "Fools! If a few Ultimate Digimon didn't do diddly-squat against Novamon, how can one Ultimate make a difference against this guy?" He got his answer as a beam of light shaped like Shenlong encircled Paildramon.  
  
"PAILDRAMON MEGA-DIGIVOLVE* TO... IMPERIALDRAMON!"  
  
*We also didn't know about this until much later. Sorry, all you hard core fans.  
  
The Mega Digimon looked up at the mystery villain. "We'll destroy you, no matter what it takes!"  
  
"STOP IT!" Goku cried. "Too many more innocent people will die if we fight here!" He looked at the villain. "Let's move somewhere where there's open ground and no people to get in the way of our fight.  
  
The being shrugged. "Whatever. In the end, you'll all die eventually. Follow me." With that, he flew off to the north. The Digi-Destined got on Imperialdramon's back and they flew off after him.  
  
"Bulma," Goku said. "Get a hold of Yamcha, Ubuu, and the others. We might need their help." He then took to the air, followed by Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Pan, 18, Piccolo, and Krillin.  
  
"Just like old times," Krillin muttered.  
  
Bulma took Marron inside and rushed for the phone. Good luck, guys! Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, nail that bastard for killing Mirai Trunks!  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The stranger stopped over an open area in the ice caps and waited for his enemies to come. Once they were all there, he bowed slightly. "Before we begin, I'd like to introduce myself. I am Gyrog, self-proclaimed guardian of the interdimensional highway."  
  
"Gyrog?!" Patamon exclaimed. "I heard of you, you faker! You're just a vigilante who thinks his way is law."  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, you little batpig."  
  
Goku glared hard at Gyrog. "You have no right to decide which dimension should remain, or who should die and live. You're an abomination, just like Frieza and Cell!" He powered up to Super Saiyan as he finished. "And just like against them, we'll have to kill you, too."  
  
Gyrog said nothing, but extended his hand and revealed several silver seeds. He then spun around at lightning speed, spreading the seeds all around. The seeds sank into the ground and seconds later the earth began to shake. Then, 50 monsters resembling metallic Imperfect Cell broke out of the ground.  
  
"Here is your test," Gyrog said. "Defeat my minions, and you'll win the chance to fight me for your lives and this dimension. My children... kill them!"  
  
The Z Warriors got into battle ready positions as the Digimon started to Digivolve.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
All done with this chapter. DD, you're up!  



	10. Part 18

The Silencer and Robster80 present...  
  
  
Digimon GT  
Part 18  
  
Previously: Gyrog summoned his Metal Cells to do battle with the Digi-Destined and the Z-Warriors. Even with the powers of Imperialdramon and Zero-Angemon behind them, and that only destroyed a few Metal Cells, they were still losing the battle. Even Goku, the strongest of all Saiyans, realized that they were in over their heads this time...  
  
  
Goku looked around, until he saw Kari grasping the White Steel Digi-Egg of Loyalty close to her. Then he looked around to see Gyrog gloating, the others struggling to defeat some of the Metal Cells, and finally back at Kari. Maybe... just maybe... He got up and rushed over to Kari. "Let me see the Egg," he said. "I have an idea."  
  
Kari stared at him. "The Digi-Eggs only work on Digimon, Goku," she said in a shaky voice. "Not on humans."  
  
"You forget, Kari, I'm not human. I'm a Saiyan!" With that, Goku reached out and took the Digi-Egg into his hands. Suddenly, small lights appeared around him, forming the shapes and colors of the crests: Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Light, Miracles, Destiny, and Kindness. Pretty... but this is no time for a light show! The crests flew into the Digi-Egg, and it slowly began to open, emitting a bright light of pure whiteness.  
  
This caught the attention of Gyrog, who seemed a bit puzzled. Strange... I thought only Digimon could use those eggs. Yet, I am not the least surprised. Goku, Kakarrot, or whatever his name is... he's done the impossible before.  
  
Android 18 seemed to be holding her own against one of the Metal Cells, but she knew it was too strong for her. Just like the original Cell! Only this time... this time it doesn't want, or need, to absorb me! Just then, the monster saw an opening and took his chance to knock the Android down.  
  
As it was ready to deliver the final blow, a sudden energy ball struck it from behind, damaging it severely. Both the Metal cell and 18 looked up to see a familiar man with black hair similar to 18's blond hair. "Hey, sis," he said. "Been too long."  
  
18 smiled. "Android 17!"  
  
The Metal Cell growled at 17, ready to attack again.  
  
17 just glared at it. "Pathetic," he whispered before firing another blast, destroying it. "Honestly, there's no challenge anymore ever since Majin Buu died."  
  
Krillin rushed over. "How do you know about Majin Buu?! You weren't even with us then."  
  
"Simple, brother-in-law, I've been keeping tabs on you guys since Cell died and I was resurrected along with his other victims."  
  
Krillin began to sweat. "So... you know I married your sister?"  
  
"Oh I was there for the wedding. You guys didn't see me, that's all. For your sake, I'm glad she did. I mean, someone had to look after you since Cell killed Goku."  
  
"...Gee, thanks..." Krillin muttered.  
  
Several more shots were fired at the remaining Metal Cells before everyone looked up to the sky. Tien, Yamcha, Mr. Buu, and Ubuu flew down and stood alongside their old friends. "Mrs. Bulma called us," Ubuu explained. "She said there was some trouble, so we came to see if we could help."  
  
Gyrog turned to see the new arrivals. "Ah, good! More lambs to the slaughter!"  
  
"Not so fast, Gyrog!"  
  
Everyone looked to see what appeared to be Goku, but with Angemon's wings and Zero-Angemon's armor. His black hair stood out from the green visor on his face, and his training symbol stood out on the left breastplate. Kari gasped, as did Patamon. He did it!  
  
Gyrog sneered. "So, Saiyan, you somehow found a way to join with that egg. I assume your name is Zero-Ange-Goku... or something like that?"  
  
Goku shook his head. "The outside may be different, but I'm still Goku. And I'm still gonna kick your ass so we can resurrect TK!"  
  
"Oooooo, I'm shaking... not! Metal Cells, waste him!"  
  
A few of them nodded, and flew at the armored Goku. Vegeta shouted, "Kakarrot! Move!"  
  
However, Goku remained where he stood. When the metal cells came close enough to him, he simply swatted at them with his arms, one at a time. Those simple movements were enough to cut the monsters in half, causing them to explode. Goku's eyes never left Gyrog's gaze. "You're next."  
  
Gyrog smiled. "Unless I say I'm sorry and go home, right? That's how you like to play-." He was cut off as Goku surprisingly appeared before him and punched him back, blackening his eye.  
  
"Not this time... because I'm going to kill you for murdering Mirai Trunks and everyone in his world!"  
  
Both Vegeta and Piccolo smiled at this. Finally, he's learning!  
  
Goku looked over at the others. "Everyone stay back! I'll finish this."  
  
"You'd better, Kakarrot," Vegeta called to him. "Because if you don't, I'll beat your ass after I beat his!" For the murder of my boy.  
  
Imperialdramon stood up. "Let me at least help, Goku!"  
  
"Imperialdramon, you're too big and slow to match him. But, thanks for the offer, nonetheless." Goku then got into a fighting stance.  
  
Gyrog got into his own stance. "Zero-Angemon may have been able to defeat my Digimon Novamon... but he could NOT defeat me, so what makes you think YOU can?"  
  
Goku frowned. "That's because he was too hot to handle. But for you, we'll just see." With that he turned SSJ3, turning the armor gold, and flew towards Gyrog to attack.  
  
Then Pan, Gotenks, Imperialdramon, and the rest tried to destroy the rest of the Metal Cells.  
  
The Digi-destineds were looking at Patamon to see if he's okay.  
  
"Patamon, are you okay?" asked Tai.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I think I can still fight."  
  
"Nonsense, you should rest," said Kari.  
  
"Please."  
  
"Well, okay. Patamon warp-digivolve."  
  
"Patamon warp-digivolve into... Seraphimon." He stood up and walked to the battleground. I'll be okay, don't worry." He flew off and helped his friends.  
  
"Kaio Sword." Goku grabbed out a red beam sword out of his armor and fought Gyrog with it.  
  
"If thats the best you can do with it, you might as well give up," said Gyrog  
  
Then Goku punched him in the stomach and knocked him to the ground. Goku went up to Gotenks, for a favor.  
  
"Gotenks, can you distract Gyrog while I form the Heavens Bomb.  
  
"Heavens Bomb?"  
  
"It's similar to the Spirit Bomb, but if it hits the earth, it won't damage it, it would just disappear and disintegrate."  
  
Gotenks nodded, and waited for Gyrog to stand up.  
  
"I gotta handed to ya. I underestimated you, but there is no way you will defeat me," said Gyrog.  
  
He got up and flew towards Goku, but to be intercepted by Gotenks.  
  
"If you want to fight, fight me," said Gotenks.  
  
Gyrog just snorted and begins to attack him. Goku then began to gather energy from the solar system.  
  
The rest of the gang had now defeated all the Metal Cells, all except three. They were surrounding them, and they began to feel scared. The Metal Cells saw Gyrog and Gotenks fighting, and decide to help him.  
  
"Oh no." Gotenks now is battling Gyrog and two of the Metal Cells. The Z Fighters and Digimon saw the Heavens Bomb that Goku was making and backed away.  
  
"Gotenks get out of the way!" yelled Goku. Gotenks flew out of the Heavens Bomb path, and Gyrog and the remaining Metal Cells looked on. "Heavens Bomb." Goku threw a giant white ball of light to the villains. Gyrog and the 3 Metal Cells try to restrain the ball, but the were beginning to disintegrate. Gyrog was the only one left. When the ball touched the ground, he just vanished.  
  
"Whew, we did it!" yelled Davis.  
  
"Well that's over," said Pan  
  
"Yeah, lets go back, and bring back TK," said Kari.  
  
"Yeah!" they all said Unison.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Sorry it took so long. I was busy with my work, and had hardly have anytime to do any of my fics. As for the ending, it ain't over till the fat lady sings. Well its your turn DD.  



	11. Part 20

The Silencer and Robster80 proudly present...  
  
DIGIMON GT  
PART 20  
  
  
Imperialdramon landed softly outside the Capsule Corp and Goku was waiting down there with his new clothes. Building and let his passengers off before he changed back into Wormmon and Veemon. Joe greeted them at the door, a sad expression on his face. "I see the good guys win again."  
  
Davis rushed up to Joe. "How's Kari?"  
  
Joe closed his eyes, and hung his head. "...She's dead... Tai's with her. He's taking it really hard."  
  
There was a collective silence as they all just stood there, shocked. Gatomon began to cry as Patamon placed one of his wings around her. Now both of their friends were gone. Hopefully, TK and Kari were now together in the Afterlife.  
  
"Bring out her body," Goku finally said, ending the quietness. "And get Tai. It's time we summoned Shenron."  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari was being led down the road to King Yemma's Check-In station in the afterlife. After her arrival there, a guide came and took her out of line, saying he was under King Yemma's orders. Once they reached the office, Kari looked up to see a giant red ogre at a huge desk, holding a book and pencil. "Are.. Are you King Yemma?"  
  
The ogre looked down at her. "I am. You must be Kari Kamiya. I have someone here who has been longing to see you again." He turned on his intercom next to him. "Bring him in!"  
  
A door opened and Kari looked to see someone that made her heart race.  
  
*I know she's dead, but this adds WAFF, k?*  
  
"TAKERU!" She leapt at her best friend/true love and hugged him tight. She didn't even try to hold back her tears.  
  
TK held her close, not caring who was watching them. "Hikari... I missed you so-." He was cut off as Kari kissed his lips. He returned the kiss gladly.  
  
"Hold me," she said after they broke off, pulling him closer to her. "Hold me tight."  
  
King Yemma and his staff all got teary-eyed watching them, before he wiped the tears away and said, "Okay, now! Back to business. Move that line!"  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
Goku carefully placed the last of the dragon Balls on the ground before backing away a bit. "SHENRON," He yelled. "ARISE AND GRANT ME MY WISHES!"  
  
The Dragon Balls began to glow, and then a brilliant flash of light appeared as the sky grew black. A beam of light shot up into and coiled in the sky before it took the form of a giant dragon. It looked down on everyone gathered nearby. "YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME," it said. "I SHALL GRANT YOU 2 WISHES THAT ARE WITHIN MY POWER. WHAT IS YOUR FIRST WISH?"  
  
Goku called to the Dragon. "Shenron, I wish for you to restore Kari Kamiya and TK Takaishi to life!"  
  
Shenron was silent for a moment, then spoke again. "KARI KAMIYA CAN BE REVIVED..."  
  
Everyone started to cheer.  
  
"HOWEVER, TK TAKAISHI HAD DIED WITHIN ANOTEHR DIMENSION. THEREFORE, I AM POWERLESS TO REVIVE HIM."  
  
The cheering stopped.  
  
"WHAT?!" Matt started to cry again. "You mean we went through all that trouble... traveling through dimensions... for nothing?! My brother is still dead?"  
  
"I AM TRULY SORRY. DO YOU STILL WISH FOR KARI KAMIYA TO BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other. They knew Kari wouldn't want to leave TK, so wishing her back was out of the question as well. They were stumped. Suddenly, Yolei's D-terminal buzzed. She pulled it out and accessed her email. Her eyes widened and her frown became a smile. "Ms. Bulma," she said excitedly. "Turn on your computer, quick We just might have a solution!"  
  
Trunks had already used his inhuman speed to reach the computer and switched it on before Bulma could begin the trip. The screen became white as a hooded man in a tan tunic emerged from it. The stranger then ran out to where everyone else was, followed by Trunks. "Looks like I made it in time," the man said, removing his hood.  
  
"Gennai," the Digi-Destinded shouted happily.  
  
"Hello, kids! I came as soon as Azulongmon told me about what had happened. I'm sorry about TK and Kari, and I have a way to bring them both back. Willis, Davis, step forward." The two boys obeyed. "In order for this to work, I need the Golden Digi-Eggs of Miracles and Destiny. However, you can never use them again once this is over."  
  
Terriermon said, "You mean, I'll never be Rapidmon again?"  
  
Gennai smiled. "You will. Rapidmon is really your Ultimate form, though your color is green rather than gold. The Destiny Egg just gave you your Ultimate powers when you merged with it is all. Sadly, Magnamon is a different story. Without the Miracle Egg, he will never return."  
  
Davis was silent for a moment before he looked over at Veemon. Watching his partner nod, he then pulled out his D-terminal and brought up the desired Egg on the screen. "For TK and Kari," he said. "That's a sacrifice worth making over and over again." He held out his Terminal as the Egg appeared above it, hovering in midair.  
  
Willis brought out his Egg. "That goes for me, too. Though I'm an only child, I know I wouldn't want to lose a brother or sister to death like that."  
  
Gennai took the eggs in his hands and walked over to the base of Shenron. He held out his arms and raised the Eggs over his head. "GOLDEN ENERGY RELEASE!!"  
  
The Eggs broke open and rays of gold light shot out at Shenron. It was bathed in the light, transforming it into a larger and golden version of itself. "I FEEL... FANTASTIC! I HAVEN'T FELT THIS WAY IN MY ENTIRE EXISTENCE!"  
  
Gennai faced the others. "This only temporary," he said to the Z warriors in general. "Shenron can grant one wish in this form, and that wish can be regardless of anything, even the old wishes made true by Shenron prior to now."  
  
"AH, YES! THE WISH! REVIVE TK TAKAISHI AND KARI KAMIYA? EASILY DONE, POST HASTE!"  
  
Just then, Kari's body levitated over to where the dragon balls were and stood straight up. TK's D-3, which still hung next to hers, flew off and floated a few feet from her.  
  
Shenron looked down and opened his mouth. Gold fire escaped from its mouth, pouring down on Kari's body and TK's D-3, engulfing them. Everyone watched in awe as this happened. After one minute, the flames died, and there stood Kari, fully healed, and TK. They were alive, and were holding hands. They opened their eyes to see everyone, then looked up to see Shenron looming over them.  
  
"ONE WISH GRANTED," it said. Then, it looked down at Gennai. "DOES THIS MEAN I HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE WAY I WAS?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"DAMN! NOW I HAVE TO STICK WITH THAT 'FARE THEE WELL' LANGUAGE... OH WELL! I BID YOU ALL A FOND FAREWELL!" As it said that, the golden color shot up the Dragon's body, changing it back to green and shrinking it back to its original size. Once the golden color vanished, so did Shenron, transforming into a beam of light that shot upward, and then scattered into seven shots. Each shot was a Dragon ball that flew over the planet.  
  
Gennai smiled at everyone. "Okay, crisis is over. Now... let's get you Digi-Destined home."  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
"Sorry about breaking the Digi-Egg of Loyalty," Goku said sheepishly as he shook TK and Kari's hands. "I guess they weren't meant for Saiyans to use."  
  
"Especially not a Super Saiyan like yourself," TK chuckled.  
  
Vegeta snorted. "That should teach Kakarrot not to use items like that to increase his power! And that goes for you kids and your Digimon as well! Learn to rely on your own strengths, not some silly Eggs."  
  
Ken glared at Vegeta. "Hey, pal! The Digi-Eggs had pulled our fat out of the fryer many times when we couldn't Digivolve, especially when I was a bad guy and had spires that prevented them from doing so!"  
  
Davis grabbed Ken and pulled him back. "Easy, Ken! Remember, he's a SS, too."  
  
Bulma brought up the Digi-port onscreen and turned to face everyone. "There you go! It was good to see all of you again, regardless of the fights."  
  
Goodbyes were exchanged before all the Digi-Destined used their Digivices to travel across the dimensional barriers back to the real world. Once that was done, Bulma turned off her computer.  
  
"The last time we said goodbye to them," Piccolo said. "It was a couple years ago for us, and 4 years for them. I wonder how old they, and us, too, will be when and if we meet again?" Will any of us be alive then?  
  
Pan shrugged. "In this crazy world of Dragon Balls, who really knows?"  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
Izzy checked his watch once the kids returned to the school computer lab. "Well, it's been about 2 hours. Thank goodness it's the weekend, so no one should be worried about us."  
  
Yolei shut off the computer. "That was cool. Do you think we'll go back to the Dragon Ball Universe again?"  
  
"That's hard to say," Tai said. "When us original eight kids went there 4 years ago, Gohan was only a kid. Now, he's a grown man, and married with a teenage daughter. We'll never know what to expect next time we end up there."  
  
Kari looked around the room, and noticed 2 people were missing. "Where did TK and Patamon go?"  
  
Yolei pointed to the door. "I think I saw him go that way. Don't you have a study group tonight?"  
  
Davis realized that Yolei was right, and TK must have remembered so he left. Dummy! You set it up so you could be with Kari, even though you'd have Ken tagging along. "Well," he said finally. "Since it is the weekend, I don't see why we need to have the group."  
  
Ken chuckled. "Kari already ran out with Gatomon, Davis."  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, MISTER!"  
  
TK shockingly turned to see Kari running up to him, accidentally dropping Patamon, whom he had been carrying. Luckily, the small Digimon was caught by a quick Gatomon, who smiled at him and winked.  
  
Kari looked at TK, a glare in her eyes. "Just where do you think YOU are going?"  
  
TK stepped back a bit, wondering why Kari was so upset. "Eh, home so I can get something to eat. Why? And, don't you have a study group tonight with Davis and Ken?"  
  
Kari then smiled, her glare fading. "I think they won't mind if I skip this one time. Besides, Ken only needed me there so Davis would pay attention." She said that last part with a wink. "So, where do you wanna go for dinner? My treat, just not my place, k?"  
  
"You wanna have dinner with me?"  
  
"Of course, silly! That's what dating couples do, isn't it?" Kari then hugged TK tight. "I love you so much, Takeru." Her voice was low and serious. "I never want to lose you again."  
  
She soon felt his arms wrapping around her back. "You never will," he whispered. "I love you too much to lose you."  
  
Together, they picked up their Digimon and began to walk away. Looking back, Kari thought. Pan's flirting with TK was a blessing in disguise. Otherwise, I'd have never realized how much I love him.  
  
TK looked up into the sky, lost in thought. Gohan, Pan, Goku... thank you all! You did more than rescue my friends and revive me to life... you helped me tell Kari my true feelings. May we meet again someday... somewhere...  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
"Whew! That was definitely my hardest task ever!"  
  
A tall, blonde male figure watched TK and Kari through a portal before waving his hand and restoring all of the dark blue void at the center of the Dimensional Plane. A smile crossed his lips. "I told Sailor Pluto I could handle things while she was on vacation! Granted, I messed up with Gyrog, but at least he's gone now."  
  
"And for that, I will not beat you for letting him nearly screw it all up!"  
  
The blonde turned to see Sailor Pluto, and sheepishly grinned. "Eh, Sorry! So, does this mean I can go home now?" he got his answer as he started to vanish.  
  
Pluto smiled. "You're a bit of a goof, but your heart is in the right place... Vash the Stampede..."  
  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
Author's notes: well, that's that! Silencer and I have just completed our zany project to top off his Digimon Z series. As I finish this, I make final preparations for my trip to Otakon 2001 with several friends. I shall be gone from Aug. 9 - 12, so this will be my only posted new work until I get back. But have no fear, for I am taking my laptop with me to work on other fics. Until then, have fun posting/Reading! Mata ne!  



End file.
